The Ultimate Digital Adventure
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: When a world cries for help, the humans answer but what if the humans failed, but instead of giving up the digimon call on other dimensions, will they suceed, or disappear like the others? season 01/02/03/04/05 rated T cause I'm completly paranoid, Enjoy! Spoilers for season 5. Uhh...Being hiatused for revisions, plot corking etc.
1. Here we go again!

I dont own Digimon or anything acosicated with it, however I do own the plot, and any OC's in this fic, so please don't steal my ideas or characters.

The Ultimate Digital Adventure

Chapter 1

Here We Go Again

"Aw man, why does this stuff always seem happen to us?"

T.K.

The Eighteen Realm Digital World

The Temple of the Dark Region

"Lady Lilithmon." Said a pink and golden armored digimon, as she walked in then did a brief bow to the medium sized digimon sitting on a large black seat and she was mostly hidden in the shadows.

"I told you to call me Your Lady," She sighed "now what is it Crusadermon?" Lilithmon asked in a bored voice.

"The human children have been sent to another dimension." Crusadermon answered in an almost calm demeanor.

"All of them." Lilithmon questioned

"Well…no…one of them escaped our grasp…one of the females, but the human brat and her traitor partner have been seen heading for the Eureka Forest, no digimon or human have ever come out, so we don't have to worry." Crusadermon explained quickly with touch of smugness tinting her voice.

"Hmm," Lilithmon thought for a moment "what if thy reach the dimensional gate, _before_ all of their energy is drained?"

"I assure you they will not." Crusadermon answered with the smugness in her voice easily readable.

"You had better hope so." Lilithmon answered her servant in a dangerously low voice.

The Palace of the Region 

Of Power

"The humans have failed." Said a calm and quiet echoing female voice, the voice was talking to Saberleomon he was a giant tiger like digimon with huge fangs great big blue puppy dog eyes "The humans have failed." The echoing voice said once again in his mind only this time a little louder and more impatiently, Saberleomon just grunted at the voice "Saberleomon? What should we do! I demand more than a mere grunt!" the voice yelled.

"QUIET MARINEANGEMON!" he yelled "Inform the others then we will talk of alternatives." He answered calmly even with his earlier outburst (Though it was extremely hard with the headache he now had)

"Very well." She said sounding irritated; it wasn't long until many voices started talking in his mind with echoing voices "Alright are we all here?" Marineangemon's voice sounded out a few minutes later.

"I believe so." Said an old echoing voice before anyone could answer.

"I have…been thinking," Saberleomon started "and watching other dimensions, but I have not found the human children, but during my search I found four other worlds with children that have completed the task of saving both their worlds, perhaps we could bring a group of them-"

"Perhaps…" said the old echoing voice from earlier cutting him off "but which one?" the echoing voice asked.

"All of them, Saberleomon is not the only one who has been searching!" said a young female voice indignantly as if it was an insult that no one thought she was working at all.

"We mustn't take this decision lightly, as the youngest of us all Venusmon you haven't had as much experience as the rest of us!" Growled Saberleomon so loudly that many of the others were moaning from the Headaches caused by the loud echo, and it took a few minutes for the sound to subside and everyone to recover.

"Humph you didn't have to yell at me Mr. Grump and I'm only the youngest by two minutes!" she yelled making any remaining headaches worse.

"I wish to bring the humans." Said the old voice from earlier, trying to defuse the tension, then others followed and they ended up with eight yeses and eight no's.

"Well it seems we have a tie, and you have the last vote Marineangemon." Said Saberleomon with a somewhat satisfied yet grudging tone to his voice, because he was still annoyed from her barging into his mind yelling at him and just to tell him what he already knew.

"I think…we should bring them all here." She said and then it was done the fate of many humans and digimon alike was sealed.

"Very well, we should begin to bring them." The old voice stated (The "old voice" pops into a lot of conversations doesn't it)

"We should send the last human to warn then of the dangers of this world and to guide them to safety." Said Saberleomon

"Agreed." Said the old voice

Digimon Savers World

The Digital World

"Marcus! Would you stop running? All this shaking around is making me feel sick." An orange dinosaur looking digimon named Agumon complained from inside the orange digivice that was swinging on a string around his human partner's neck, as he was running through a desert

"Your own fault, you ate my birthday cake!" Declared a fifteen year old boy triumphantly, he had reddish brown hair in a ponytail, a sleeveless red and white jacket, tanish greenish pants, his skin was almost a dark red from countless hours spent in the sun, green eyes, a small brown drawstring bag was lightly swinging on his side, a small canteen on his other side with the sound of gushing water coming from it, and another bag with contents that he will be busted for later, this was Marcus he went to the digital world his partner Agumon and all the other partner digimon to keep the peace.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself how many times do I have to apologize?" Agumon asked

"You're not getting off that easily, wait there they are I'll finish with you later! Agumon realize!" Marcus yelled thrusting his digivice forward, then Agumon "Ya ready Agumon?" Marcus asked him

"You bet." Said Agumon with confidents flooding his voice

"Let's go then!" said Marcus all grudge forgotten…for now "We heard there was some trouble over here!" said Marcus with the same confident voice as Agumon had

"Yea what's going on here?" Said Agumon backing his partner up

"We just want to pass through." Said a cute little digimon with a burger on its head, this was Burgermon "But they wont let us." She finished pointing at a large group of green digimon called Ogremon; the two groups of digimon were only five feet away form each other, and looked on the verge of attacking, but before Marcus and Agumon could do, or say anything, a portal of some sort opened above them and sucked the two into it, then it felt to them that all of the air had been sucked away and they couldn't move as though paralyzed, then it went black, Across the digital world Lalmon, Goamon, Falcomon, the two Pawnchessmon, and Biyomon were all being sucked into portals as well, then the digital world froze.

Digimon Savers World

The Human World

"Mom, Dad, come on hurry up or we'll miss the fireworks." Said a little girl about eleven years old, she had reddish brown hair like her brother, only wavy and halfway down her back, she had a pink shirt, a blue skirt, connected to her skirt was a pinky orange digivice, she had green eyes, and she was being very pushy, walking backwards while watching her parents.

"Alright Kristy we're coming be patient we have tow babies to take care of." Said Kristy's father Spencer, he had a one month baby girl in his arms, and his wife Sarah was walking beside him with another baby the same age

"I know, and I'm sorry I shouldn't push." Kristy apologized

"Its alright we know you just want to see the fireworks." Said Sarah smiling a little

"I wish Marcus was here right now then he could know about little baby Hope and Light, and about my digivice, and he could see the fireworks with us, and we could all celebrate his birthday together." Kristy listed it off smiling at the thought

"We all miss him but someone has to keep the peace in the digital world, or what happened a year ago could happen now." Said Spencer

"I know I just wish…ahhh what's happening?" Kristy Yelled as a portal opened under her feet pulling her in "Mommy, Daddy, help me!" but before either of them could do anything the portal disappeared, taking Kristy with while she was struggling to catch breath and finally blacked out.

It was about seven at night, and Yoshi who had mid red hair, matching eyes, shorts, a jacket, and the color scheme was red and white, there was also a pink and black digivice hanging from on of the belt loops on her shorts, Mickey had purple hair, purple eyes, a blue and white top, with a purple bow at the top of the her jacket, and dark blue skirt with a grey digivice hanging on it, and then there was Megumi she had blondish gold hair, dark yellow eyes, and the same outfit and digivice as Mickey, though the bow was different with a yellow bow, and they were carpooling in Yoshi's car.

"Are we almost there?" Mickey asked bored of sitting in the car

"Yes so would you stop asking?" asked an annoyed Yoshi (Isn't she usually annoyed?)

"Here we are!" said Megumi in a cheerful voice as Yoshi found a parking spot and parked in the garage under the DATS building

"Lets get inside or the commander will be on our case again!" Yoshi said "Let's go." They both agreed with her, and then they walked into the elevator

"Good evening Commander!" they all said together as they walked in, then Mickey and Megumi went to their posts, and Yoshi went over and plopped into her seat

He just nodded and right when he was about to say something a vortex kind of portal formed and pulled the three girls into it, then closed as quickly as it opened, then the Damons came in, and the girls were trying to get breath but

'_Aw this is the worst.'_ Then she blacked out

It was about 7:00 p.m. and dinner time at the Norstein mansion

"Dinner is ready and your sister is waiting at the table for you." Said the butler sticking his head in the door to tell Thomas that diner was ready, he had blond hair, light blue eyes, a blue shirt under a light green sweater vest, tan pants with a blue and black digivice hanging on one of his belt loops

"Thank you; tell Relina I'll be down in a minute." Said Thomas in a soft voice, while _still_ typing away at his computer

"We will be waiting." the butler said and he left and went down stairs, and to the dining room

"Alright." Thomas said to himself, then he started to type faster, and about five minutes later he got up and went down the stairs, then he turned right, and went into the dining room, to see his sister sitting waiting for him, then as he began to walk towards his sister, a portal formed behind him puling him through, but instead of closing instantly, it took a about two minutes to close this time, and Thomas struggled to breathe, finally blacked out after a minute

"Mother me go in forest?" Asked a boy about Kristy's age, with a yellow shirt, face paint, tan pants, and a purple digivice connected to one of his belt loops.

"Alright Keenan but be careful, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Mrs. Crier answered then Keenan began to walk towards the forest, then his mother looked out to see a portal form above her son

"Keenan? KEENAN!" she screamed as he was pulled into the portal, the portal disappeared, and then Keenan felt like all the oxygen was gone and blacked out after a couple minutes, then the world froze like the digital world

Digimon Warriors

World

"Hey!" Yelled a thirteen year old boy with brown hair, an olive green hat, dark tan gloves, yellow shirt, red short sleeved jacket over his shirt, tan pants, and goggles on his hat.

"Takuya!" called another thirteen year old with black hair in a ponytail, a bandana on his head, a dark blue jacket over a yellow shirt, and grey pants "Your late, half an hour late to be exact ! Why are-"

"Koji." He said cutting him off because he was getting two feet closer with every word "Why do you always assume it's my fault? It was her fault, who else would take half an hour to get ready?" he pointed to his left at Zoe, who was standing beside Takuya, wearing a purple hat over her blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail, with a purple ribbon, a sleeveless jacket over a striped short sleeved shirt, and a short purple skirt

"Sorry!" she apologized "But I couldn't figure out which outfit to wear, so I finally decided on this." Zoe explained pointing her hands towards herself

"So, you mean you took half an hour to decide to wear your normal clothes?" asked J.P. who had brown hair, and was in a blue and yellow jump suit, and he obviously didn't notice her hair which was usually left down to her waist. Then Takuya stepped over to J.P. "Bad move buddy." He said patting his shoulder

"What do you…" then he looked at Zoe, who looked like she wanted to strangle J.P., and suddenly he noticed her hair, but it was too late now she-was-pissed

"Let's just say I ran three-fourths of the way here, you had better run…fast." He said still patting his shoulder then he stepped a few feet away, then J.P. started to run away and Koji, Kouichi, and Tommy all came closer to see what is going on, and Takuya explained while Zoe chased J.P. over almost every inch of the park, and once he was done explaining there were two ohhh's and a scowl.

"You're so insensitive." Koji said with his normal scowl

"Oh ya mister scow and say all of my faults so you can make me mad." Takuya retorted "That's really sensitive." He said sarcastically

"Here we go again." Sighed Kouichi and Tommy at the same together because even though Koji and Takuya were best friends they did this at least once every day, and they backed off a little because they've learned to stay out of these little squabbles

"You are s-" then Takuya's cell phone rang cutting Koji off

"I'll be right back wouldn't want to keep you from yelling at me." Takuya said sarcasm flooding through his voice "What is it mom?" he asked as soon as his friends were out of earshot

"I just wanted to check in." she said

"Mom," he sighed "I'm not a child anymore, bye." He sighed again and pressed the end button

"Takuya," Yelled Tommy who was ten years old, had yellow pants, a white shirt, and enormous orange, and he had been watching him "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Takuya yelled back to him, and he was about to put his cell phone back in his pocket but then it began talking to him saying to get on the 7:00 a.m. train to Shibuya station like last year only it was a different voice than last time, deeper, and he looked at the others and saw that now the others were pulling out their phones as well, so he walked over to the other five who by then were in a tight circle with a heated discussion

"Well should we go?" asked Kouichi and Koji at the same time

"Don't think that just because your twins it isn't still weird when you do that." Said J.P.

"I don't know about this, do you think someone found out about our adventure and this is a joke? I mean think about it it's not Lady Ophonymon." Reasoned Zoe

"We have to go!" said Takuya and they all looked at him as if he had just come into existence "What if the digital world is in trouble? We need to find out!" And the rest of the group agreed with him, and so they started to run towards the train station

Kouichi found himself ahead of the others and found five tickets waiting for them when he got to the ticket machine "Look." He said "There were tickets waiting for us how-"

"Who cares, lets go!" said Takuya, and they all started running again, and got on the train just as the doors closed

"Ohhh now I'm all sweaty!" complained Zoe breathing fast

"Oh well we made it didn't we?" asked J.P. who was leaning on a pole, and breathing fast like Zoe

"Yea but I'm still a girl!" she pouted, then plopped down on the nearest seat, and everyone then followed her lead, and sat on any other seats that were empty until the train stopped, and the doors allowing the six to get off, and they went over to the elevator the when the doors closed took them down far below the ground, and then finally when it stopped the doors opened and they saw a single Trailmon waiting for them

"Alright, all aboard to the Eighteen Realm Digital World." The Trailmon said in a deep and slow voice

"Eighteen Realmed Digital World?" They all asked together

"Are you going to get on I'm old and tired." Said the Trailmon already half-asleep making everyone jump, and come out of their thoughts

"Lets go." Said Koji Takuya and Kouichi

"I think we should go to." Said J.P., Tommy, and Zoe who was still complaining about being sweaty, then when they all agreed to go they walked across the platform, and got on the back platform of the Trailmon.

"And were moving, WHOOT WHOOT!" said the Trailmon much more lively than before, then they began to move and before they knew it they were speeding through the tunnel that had been in front of them, and seconds later they entered into the light again and at that moment their human and digital world froze in time "Don't go inside I'm on a short track, and there are no terminals." The Trailmon said

"Well then how do we get off?" asked Koji suspicion laced into his voice

"You jump, (Lady Ophonymon's orders of course) were only 60 feet up, here's your stop or should I say drop bye!" The Trailmon said laughing lightly he then leaned to the side and they fell off, then the Trailmon disappeared, they were all falling…falling…falling, they all began to really panic, but then Kouichi's cell phone fell out of his pocket, or what used to be his cell phone, but it had turned into a black D-Tector with a square screen, and two buttons under the square screen; everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out their D-Tectors that were once cell phones, then once they had all taken a few seconds for the shock to wear off, they all got ready and yelled at the same time

"EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they struck their D-Tectors with one hand and big balls of light formed around them, and when the balls dissipated they were all digimon, Takuya had red amour, with a yellow mane of hair, he was called Agunimon, Koji had white amour, a white face mask that showed only his mouth and chin, and yellow hair like Takuya's, and was called Lobomon, J.P. had blue armor with gold on the edge, and on his back what looked like a shield were wings, and was called Beetlemon, Kouichi had turned into a lion like digimon who had black armor, a mane of yellow hair, a lance, and a shield, he was called Lowemon, Tommy had turned into a white bearlike digimon, who had green armor with a snowball gun, he was called Kumamon, and then there was Zoe, she now looked like a bright purple butterfly only with whitish wings, purple hair , and a purple outfit, she was called Kazemon, and everyone flew, controlled their direction and landed with a perfect ten, or hitched a ride from someone else.

"Hey who's that?" Kumamon/Tommy asked the others while pointing to the figures he had seen

"It looks like a bunch of humans and digimon? And there looks to be a Leomon up there." Said Kazemon, she then began to fly towards the group of people and digimon, and the rest of them ran or flew after her for the last forty feet.

Digimon Tamers

World

Henwee hurry up or we'll be late to see Lopmon and Teriormon." Said a little girl in a fancy pink shirt and pink capris, sunglasses, and a large pink back pack that looked to heavy for such a little girl, but even so she was_ still_ nearly draggingher older brother along by the hand while thinking about two rabbit digimon, one was cream and green (Henry), the other was pink and brown (Susie)

"I'm coming Susie we're already fifteen minutes early, we'll be the first ones there, and it's so we can all see our digimon." Said Henry who, had an orange vest over a green shirt, tan pants, a backpack, and sunglasses over his Raven colored hair, and at the moment he was extremely annoyed

"Hey there they are, and you said we would be the first one's there." Said Susie a mater of factly

"HEY YOUR BOTH LATE EVEN THE GOGGLE HEAD IS HERE!" Yelled a girl with light red hair in a ponytail, a white shirt with mint green short sleeves and a heart on the front, blue jeans, sunglasses, and a big blue pack

"Rika," Henry sighed "we aren't late your all just early he said a mater of factly like his sister

"You…I…we…your right." She sighed in defeat

"So," Henry started "do we all have sleeping bags, enough food for two days at least, our D-Powers, a change of clothes, cooking utensils, sunglasses, and told our parents that were going to camp?" he asked everyone "Takato do you have the communicator, so we can communicate with our families, and they can help us get out of the digital world?" he asked Takato who had brown hair with goggles on top, a blue short sleeved sweater, and cream pants

"Yep," he said happy that Rika had no reason to yell at him

"Kazu and I have all those things, and we know we each have them we packed together." cut in Kenta who had greenish brown hair, glasses, a tan button up shirt over an orange shirt, brown pants, and a big grey backpack, and he was pointing at the boy beside him who a black visor over his brow hair, a black shirt with a yellow emblem on the front of his shirt that resembled the crest of reliability, cream pants, and a black backpack.

"Oh well who else is read Jerri?" Henry asked a girl with reddish brown hair, her hair also had a small side ponytail; she wore a light green dress over a yellow shirt, a large green back pack, and a pair of sunglasses

"Yea I'm ready." Said Jerry in a strong but quiet voice

"Ai, Mako?" Rika asked a little girl with brunet hair, sunglasses, a dark pink skirt, light pink jacket, and large pink backpack that looked to big for her, and her brother was standing beside her, he had brunet hair like his sister, with sunglasses, an orange vest, tan pants, and an orange backpack that like his sisters looked far to big for him.

"Were ready." Ai answered for both of them

"Ryo," She asked a boy with brunet hair, a red sweater, and grey pants, and a big red backpack with sunglasses in one of the front pockets, and Rika didn't like him very much, or at least that's what she made it seem like.

"You know I'm ready." He said with an enormous grin

"Well then let's go!" said Takato, and they all went to the old hideout that they used to use for the digimon, they then crawled in the hole that Gulimon had dug when they found their first digigate, a few months before the D-Reaper incident, and they all crawled into the digigate, once they were all through the gate the human world froze.

Digimon Tamers World

Digital World

"I think were almost through the core." Sad Takato

"I'm completely confident," Said Rika sarcastically "but do our digimon actually know were coming?"

"Well…um…I…she's going to kill me," he muttered under his breath, then swallowed and answered "They probably don't."

"WHAT!" everyone yelped, except Rika who was falling through the core with her arms and legs crossed, and as usual she was wearing a scowl

"I knew you would pull us into the digital world and something would go wrong!" she yelled throwing her hands into the air in despair when she said "something"

"Well you try sneaking into Hypnos hacking into the mainframe (With Henry's help of course) and staying up all night waiting for a signal to get through, get no confirmation, and still get fifteen minutes of sleep!" he yelled at everyone only mostly at Rika, and after that they didn't pickup the subject while they fell through the core for about three more minutes, then Takato spoke "Now think about the place we landed last time, by any luck they will have gotten the signal I sent, and wait there." And so they all began to focus on that one place, seconds later there was a light and they saw lots, and lots, and lots of sand, but they also saw several digimon that seemed to be waiting for them, and sure enough right when they thought they were going to hit the ground the digimon caught them (Geomon can jump, and Susie is light enough that Lopmon could probably use her ears as wings.), and when the children saw who they were they were overjoyed to see their partners, their digimon partners put them lightly on the ground, thought Geomon and Teriormon did it a little differently, Geomon, a red dinosaur digimon, caught his human partner, but lost his balance when they hit the ground and ended up landing on Takato, and Teriormon was so happy to have his perch back that he just sat on Henry's head, and Renemon caught Jeri and her partner Rika while still balancing a little white digimon on her head.

"Renemon!" Rika squealed hugging her digimon partner that looked like a large fox with purple gloves, which is what she was just a digimon, then everyone started to hug their partners, all of them except Jeri who had lost her digimon partner during their first trip to the digital world, but still was willing and even fought to come, she smiled at the reunions, but her eyes said the opposite of what her smile said, and so Calamon the little white digimon that had been on Renemon's head went over to her.

"What's wrong? You look so sad." The little digimon said sad that Jerry was sad

"I'm fine." She said cheering up; the little digimon seemed to have that effect "I just miss Leomon."

"Oh…" Calamon answered not knowing what to say, and then Jerry began to get a feeling of uneasiness, and began to look around spotting ten beams from the core forming into a circle.

"Hey, everyone there's a circle of beams coming this way!" she warned the others but by the time she had finished her warning the beams had swallowed them all up, and then a portal with a slide like structure, opened a few feet above the cliff where the Warriors found the Savers, and their digital world froze like all of the others, the portal opened a few feet above the cliff where the warriors had found the savers, and they all slid out first Jeri and Calamon who were caught, then Takato and Gulimon, followed by Ryo, Rika who was caught by Ryo, then their digimon partners, then Henry holding Lopmon and Susie with Teriormon still perched on his head, then Kazu and Kenta came screaming all the way (What girls), then Ai and Mako with Impmon trying to catch them, but ending up under them (Poor Impmon), then Jerry saw the digimon that had caught her and saw a Leomon, and not just any ordinary Leomon, but the very Leomon the Tamers used to know, Jerry's partner, and at his touch her D-Power sprang back to life "Leomon?" she asked listening for the static of her D-Power but the static was gone "Leomon, it's you, it's really you!" she then hugged him and got a squeeze back.

Digimon Adventurers

World

Click, click, click, click, this noise continued for a long time, and it was extremely fast for a few minutes, until there was a soft knock on the door to the computer room at the local middle school, the sun was starting to set, and everything was bathed in a soft orange glow.

"Who is it?" the source of the typing Izzy who had short red hair, a school uniform with a green jacket, a nice shirt under the jacket, grey pants, and he had been typing code after code into the computer.

"It's me Izzy," came the soft voice of Tai "and I have Kari, T.K. Matt, and Sora." He said; Tai had brunet hair, and the same outfit as Izzy, Kari Tai's sister had light brown hair, pink gloves that went most of the way up her arms, a pink and white sleeveless shirt, a pink skirt a little above her knees, and a camera around her neck, T.K. had dark yellow hair that was mostly hidden by the hat he was wearing, he had tan pants, a shirt with sage green on the front it also had yellow sleeves, T.K.'s older brother Matt had blonde hair like T.K., and an outfit like Tai and Izzy, and Sora Tai's girlfriend had the same out fit only it was completely green and it had a skirt

"Hello." came the soft voice of Ken as he and Yolei walked up, he had raven black hair, a white shirt, and light tan pants, and then there was Yolei, who had lavender hair tied back with a blue bandana, big round glasses, a peach short sleeved shirt, and a red skirt that went to her knees, and her and Ken were holding hands.

"Ahhh," Tai yelped clinging on to Sora's arm "why do you always sneak up on me?" he asked letting go of Sora's arm

"You are such a baby." Sora said to Tai

"Cant I have a bit of fun?" Ken asked in an innocent voice

"I think Davis has corrupted you." Tai said

"Maybe he has." He said with a shrug

"Aw well, Izzy! Ken and Yolei are here now too." Tai informed his friend

"Alright come on in, I'm almost done." Came Izzy's cheerful reply thought it was hard to hear over his typing; they then went into the computer room, to see Izzy completely engrossed in the computer screen…again.

"How long is this going to take?" Tai asked, already bored of sitting around, though he didn't expect an answer, and he was right not to because he didn't get one, they all waited quietly until Izzy called Ken over, then a few minutes later a young boy walked in politely said hello and took a seat.

"Hi, Cody." Yolei greeted the boy with brunet hair, a tan shirt, and brown pants, but before he had the chance to answer Izzy talked.

"And…WERE UP AND RUNNING!" Izzy exclaimed, making everyone jump from the sudden noise "Now we only need to wait for Mimi, and Joe who is picking her up…and knowing Davis he will be here in about twenty minutes." He sighed

"I'm glad Mimi moved back here," Said Kari who was obviously trying to start a conversation; she then continued "it's nice having so many of us digidestined around Japan." Then two people came in, one had pink highlights in her honey colored hair, a blue shirt, and a short tan skirt with leggings that went most of the way up her legs, and then the second had bluish hair, a dark blue school uniform, a large red bag that was his first aid kit, and a backpack that had supplies like, water, compact meals, stuff like that, the couple were holding hands due to the fact they were dating, they said hi to everyone as they came in, and who was this mysterious couple? None other that Mimi the sincere and good old reliable Joe!

"Well speak of the Mimi and she comes." Said Matt laughing, and once everyone else had figured out the joke (Tai), they were all laughing, and then they began to talk to each other they went on for about ten minutes until, right on queue, the door to the computer room burst open to reveal Davis dressed in a blue jacket with flames rising from the bottom, tan shorts, and it seemed had run all the way

"Am…I…late?" he asked still panting

"We were just about to leave without you." Said T.K. in a very convincing voice

"Really?" he asked sounding a little hurt about this

"No, of course we wouldn't leave with out you, without you our team is incomplete." Said Kari Giggling a little

"Whew." He sighed, and then entered the room after giving T.K. a death glare, and then T.K. stared him down for it.

"Alright we should go." Said Tai trying to bring the tension down a little, and so T.K. and Davis stopped their glares, they then walked to the computer Izzy had been working on to find a digigate; Yolei went over to the computer first and pulled out her red D-3 model digivice, she then pointed it at the screen and yelled

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" then she was sucked into the computer, then Kari, T.K., Sora, Mimi, Cody, Davis, Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy all went after her, then their dimension froze human and digital world alike, meanwhile in the digigate.

They were slowly sliding, slowly sliding through the digital gate, and there was no end in sight.

"It's never taken this long to get through the digital gate." T.K. said unable to hide the worry in his voice

"Don't worry, it will all turn out alright," said Matt in his reassuring brotherly voice, then they all saw the end of the tunnel "See there's the exit."

"Hey, look, there's another tunnel branching off up ahead, and there's something coming out of it." Said Yolei

"Those aren't things those are digimon!" yelled Joe "They're our part-"

"YES!" everyone yelled knowing exactly what he was going to say, except Joe wasn't excited

"Ummm guys," he started a he began sliding himself towards the digimon faster "don't be excited yet, they're about to fall, and so are we!" he yelled

"PATAMON!" T.K. yelled, and they must have heard him because a few seconds after he yelled they all turned towards the group, the digimon included, Veemon, a blue dinosaur digimon with white belly, and a yellow on his forehead and chest (Davis), Hawkmon, a red bird digimon with a strap holding a feather upright (Yolei), Gabumon, a seal like digimon with white fur, blue stripes, and a horn (Matt), Gomamon a very small seal like digimon with white fur, purple stripes and a red mane of fur (Joe), Palmon, a digimon with roots for feet, a plant form, and a flower on her head (Mimi), Patamon, a small light tan puffball with wings like a bat (T.K.), Gatomon, a white cat like digimon, with purple gloves, a purple and white striped tail with a little golden ring near the end, and the only digimon who has attempted to kill her human partner (Kari), Armodilomon a golden turtle like digimon (Cody), another Agumon (Tai), another Biyomon (Sora), Tentomon, a large ladybug digimon (Izzy), and Wormmon, a large caterpillar like digimon with a black ring around the end of his body (Ken), and then when the digimon saw their long time partners (Some more than others) they ran, or flew, or inch wormed towards their partners, until finally they

"I hate to ruin this moment but, WERE ABOUT TO FALL!" Joe yelled

"Aw man why, does this stuff always seem to happen to us?" T.K. asked

"AHHH!" everyone but T.K., Izzy, Sora, and Yolei who had partners that could fly, the rest just held their digimon tight as they fell, yelling things like why does this kind f thing always happen to us then from the top of the cliff they had just passed there came two synchronized shouts

"DNA CHARGE!" Came the loud voices of Kristy and Keenan yelling at the same time digivolving their digimon partners whom they then had save the falling children and out them down on the cliff, then Izzy, T.K., Sora, and Yolei were flown over by their digimon partners, and checked to make sure everyone was ok

"Whew I thought we were goners." Said Davis sounding relieved when they were set on solid ground; then they all looked to see the digimon who had saved them to see the dedigivolved form of, Falcomon a black owl like digimon, with red around his eyes, and a purple vest (Keenan), and Biyomon who also looked like a bird, with blue tipping her wings and tail feathers, she also had a metal ring around her left talon (Kristy).

"Nice job." said Goamon, a puppy looking digimon with boxing gloves, and a head band (Thomas), as he came up behind the two with Lalmon, a plant like digimon with her lower half light green, and her upper half light pink (Yoshi), and the black and white Pawnchessmon that looked like short knights (Mickey and Megumi).

"Biyomon, you did great!" Kristy squealed hugging her partner

"Kristy your choking me." Said Biyomon

"Oh, sorry." She said letting go.

At the base of an unknown mountain

In the Eureka forest

Time: Sunset

"We've got to make it; we have to warn them before its to late," said the figure of a human to the figure of a small digimon beside it, thought they were not visible do to the sand blowing around do to the high winds, then the human figure gasped when it looked at something in its hand "a set of twin dark digimon are heading towards them! We have to warn them!" and with that said the two figures found the lowest place to climb up and began its ten foot climb.

The Temple of the Dark Region

Time approximately 7:00 at night

"CRUSADERMON COME HERE!" Lilithmon yelled

"I'm sorry my Lady I did not-" she started

"Quiet! If you hadn't relied on that stupid forest then my team would have found them, if you were not one of the bearers, I would get rid of you right now!" she yelled "But perhaps…just maybe, we can still win this war," she said in a voice that was scarily calm "Now go get your twin, and the Icedevimon twins! And don't come back until you kill the new children."

"New children?" Crusadermon asked

"Yes," she said with amusement in her voice "my old comrades have become desperate cowards, they called on four of the child dimensions, and I never thought they would do it, but I guess they figured desperate times call for desperate measures, huh?"

"I agree my Lady," Crusadermon answered, picking her words carefully.

"Kill them all Crusadermon, they are hiding in the Cherry Blossom forest near The Rocky Region." She said, satisfied with the fear emanating off of Crusadermon.

"I will not fail you my Lady." Said Crusadermon bowing and leaving the room


	2. Explinations

I don't own Digimon or anything associated with it, however I do own the plot, and any OC's in this fic, so please don't steal my ideas or characters.

Before you read the next chapter is another chapter with over 5000 words so please be patient.

Yay next chapter! Enjoy it and please review. Oh and will you please read the AN at the bottom? It will be explaining and answering things I think might need it

Oh, in the last chapter, did anyone notice the thing Lilithmon said in her second appearance? The whole "Child dimensions" thing? If so, good job if not, you will hear about it in chapter 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15, haven't set an exact timeline _yet._

During the T.K. Tommy conversation the whole … means Tommy falls asleep and then wakes himself up.

Chapter 2

Explanations

Time: 3:00 p.m. according to Izzy

"Why is this stuff so confusing?"

Davis

"Grrrrr…Agumon! Why am I always the landing pad?" Marcus groaned, and then found two things, first of all, Agumon's tail on his wrist…again, and there was someone else on top of him "Yoshi, you landed on me to?"

T.K. was watching, puzzled to say the least "Who is that?" he asked

"Just thee most embarrassing, annoying, rude hardheaded brother in both the digital and human worlds, doing what he does best complaining." Kristy said answering his question "Though, I think he might be the best at embarrassing me."

"It's true." Thomas added he was laying a few feet away with Goamon lying on top of him.

"Come on is anyone on my side today?" Marcus asked "Oh and you can't say much," he started "it's not like you have a perfect record either Nerdstein." He retorted to his friends little comment; this got him an amused giggle or two, and a flick on the forehead from Kristy.

"You should be able to move soon, me and Keenan couldn't move much either." She said, standing strait up, and turning away to hide her flustered face.

"Great." He sighed sarcastically.

"Aw this is the worst." Yoshi sighed, then sure enough a minute or two later she was able to twitch, and Marcus could move a little to, then after a minute or two, Yoshi got up, and Marcus sat up pushing Agumon off of him as he got up.

"Why does he always have to bruise this wrist?" Marcus asked himself quietly, so no one else heard, but to bad for him, Thomas and Joe can hear almost everything with their trained ears.

"What do you mean always?" Joe asked

"How many times has it happened?" Thomas asked

"Your going to check me over aren't you?" he asked. "Might as well not, I guess I have no choice but to tell you."

"Alright start-" Joe started

"I didn't say when, not right now of course because there will be a lot to do, I was thinking tonight when." He said cutting Joe off.

"But-" Thomas started

"Tonight." Was all of the answer he got, then Marcus walked off.

Tai pretty much took charge, by the end of twenty minutes he had memorized everybody's names (Must not have been to hard considering about 1/4th of the group was his), and something about them, and since he was one of the oldest, everyone, even some of the more hardheaded and stubborn digidestined followed his lead (Bubblekins1010 coughs and you hear "Rika" in the middle of it.) "Alright everyone come over here we need to talk, and gather all of the food and water here." He drew a large circle with a stick he found , and everyone went over to it and started to put any food or water they had, meanwhile the Tamers were rummaging through their packs for their food, Rika was the first of the Tamers to find her stuff all organized and pretty, though Takato was another story, he had just thrown everything he needed into the pack when he had gotten back home, and slept for his fifteen minutes, then he had to go, ten minutes later all the supplies were in a fairly large pile, Tai then had Tommy come over to him "Alright we need anyone who can cook to come over to Tommy." He said, and Matt, Zoe, and Marcus joined him, "Alright Kari, you come over here, you can lead the group that will set up the camp." And Kari went over to her brother where she stood is where Kristy, Yolei, Mimi, Miki, Megumi, and Joe all stood "J.P.?" Tai asked

"Yes?" J.P. asked in return

"You will lead the patrol group." And so J.P. walked over to a spot where his group wouldn't blend with the rest of the groups, he was then joined by Ken, Keenan, Thomas, Ryo, Takato, Kenta, and Kazu, "T.K. you will lead the scavenger group." And once he was finally finished the group had, Davis, Rika, Takuya, Koji, Henry, Yoshi, and Sora.

"Jeri, Kouichi, I would like you to watch Ai, Mako, and Susie."

"Alright I'm fine with it if you are Kouichi." Said Jeri turning towards him

"I don't mind." He said

"Well then I guess we'll do it." Jeri said, and then they got all three of the children, and formed their own group.

"A big happy family." Said Koji teasing his twin and making Jeri blush.

"How will you survive when I actually do have a family and I'm gone?" he asked a smile forming, and at this Koji scowled since his joke had back fired.

"Alright that just leaves me and Izzy, and were going to watch, and make sure you're all safe, so I need Tommy, J.P., and Jeri to come over here for a minute." he said, and so the three went over to him and he gave them each a D-Terminal, so that if anything happened then they would be able to contact each other, and they would be safer, he explained how to use them then the leaders of the three groups went back to their groups, they then went off to do what they were supposed to be doing like cooking, watching the younger kids, exploring for supplies, making a perimeter, starting a fire, setting up makeshift tents, and making sure everyone was safe, then Izzy called Tai over, and Tai eventually called Kristy, Zoe, Susie, Marcus, and Davis, while Izzy had his D-Terminal out, then a few minutes later Takuya, and Takato showed up and went over to them, and they began showing and comparing Digivices, and by what Izzy said was about 5:40 p.m., everyone was back and hungry, luckily the food was ready, camp was also set up, and Izzy would be ale to tell if they were in danger, so that they could get out of there before anyone got hurt.

"Mm that was amazing!" Zoe said an hour later while stretching, and listening to Marcus, Keenan, Agumon, and Falcomon, fighting over the last fried egg, until Keenan got it and groans of defeat could be heard from the other three.

"That was very good." Kristy said agreeing with Zoe, then they saw Tai stand up and he quieted everyone.

"Umm…well Izzy has an explanation as to how we got here." He then motioned for Kristy, Zoe, Susie, Marcus, and Davis, to come over to where he was, they then lined up with their Digivices showing, it easy to see there were a lot of different kinds.

"See how there are eight different models of Digivices?" he asked "Well today while everyone was busy and I was watching everyone, I found there were eight different colored dots, so I had Tai come over, then we called Kristy, Zoe, Susie, Marcus, Davis, Takato, and Takuya, that's when we got somewhere, all of the Digivices are called different names, like Susie and her group-"

"Her group?" Henry asked cutting Izzy off

"I'm getting there, as I was saying, her group calls them D-Powers, Zoe's group calls them D-Tectors." He said while typing something into his computer, he kept going for a second until he stopped, then he turned his laptop around and picked it up so everyone could see, and with most of them not being geeks only Koji, Thomas, Henry, Cody, Ken, and Izzy himself understood it, Izzy looked around to se a bunch of puzzled faces _'Gosh,' _he thought _'It's like trying to teach Tai how to do math, except instead of one blank stare I get thirty.'_ He sighed then began to talk again "See this energy output this is enough energy to power one million Tokyo's."

"Ok…so…um…yea…what are we looking at?" asked a puzzled Davis; he was having a hard time seeing what Izzy was tugging at.

Izzy sighed, "In simple terms off the chart energy readings left behind by something that needed a lot of power, much more than what I thought possible to produce, it was used to create a dimensional wormhole five to be exact, I compared the stories and they don't mach up-"

"And what has that got to do with, this conversation?" T.K. asked

"Well we all live in Japan, we would have heard about the different things, this has lead me to believe that we are in fact from four different dimensions, Kristy's group, Zoe's group, Susie's group, and then there is our group." He motioned to each group as he went, and once he was done there was a long silence with everyone contemplating what they had just been told, but then Izzy's computer began to beep, telling him there was one or more life forms coming towards them, and he quickly picked up the laptop, and what he saw puzzled him, there was another dot a new model of digivice he frowned, Tai saw this and looked over his shoulder, and he also frowned at the new colored dot on the map this made everyone feel tense, so there went Thomas and Ken whom also looked at the new dot and frown, they all talked for a minute and decided to go towards the dot, Tai, Thomas, and Ken, went towards the new digivice position, and that is where they saw it.

"Who is that?" Thomas asked pointing to a human figure that was shaking, and from the long hair, I was pretty easy to tell the human figure was a girl, she was being supported by a digimon looking figure, and then once the girl could stand on her own the two started down the small mountain they stopped in front of Ken.

"A human." Said Tai amazed

"She could be one of the digidestined from this dimension." Ken said thinking out loud

"We used to be called digidestined, my group I mean," said the girl; she had silver hair down to about her knees, with two thick locks hanging down her front, though there were a few twigs distorting the smoothness, Amethyst colored eyes, three little pieces of wood dangling from each ear, a bluish, greenish, grey colored shirt that was halfway down her shoulders at the top, with sleeves that crisscrossed around her arm from right below the elbow down and tied at the wrist, a white skirt with golden discs hanging down off of little golden strings, the skirt also had pockets, white tennis shoes, and a lot of bruises, and gouges on bare skin, some of the gouges were still bleeding a bit.

"You were called Digidestined to?" Tai asked"

"The digimon called us that when we first arrived, and we call what you call a digivice a D-Vice, but that is not why me and Gotsumon are here," she said with firmness filling her voice "I compliment your warning system, but it isn't good enough." In her hand she held her D-Vice out to them, and what they saw startled them, they saw a map with a line down the middle, but what really startled them were the back dots nearly hurtling towards them on the map.

"Wha-" Tai started but never got to finish.

"We have to move now, those are twin dark digimon, if we don't move now _were dead_." She yelled so everyone could hear her, and if you were there you would hear the feet shuffling as they took on the weight of their owners, everyone then shuffled to gather their things, and for some younger siblings, after about five minutes there was no trace they were ever there.

Thirty six children and thirty digimon were running, silent as could be, their feet didn't seem to make a sound upon the cliffs they were sprinting across towards the forest T.K. and his group had found earlier, and they weren't talking, the first one to talk was Ken

"So," Ken said trying to ease some of the tension, "I forgot to ask, what's your name?" he asked the mysterious silver haired girl.

"I'm Amiliana. (U-me-lee-anuh, sorry had to put that there to make sure you say it right.)" She said simply "What about you?" she asked

"My name is Ken and this is Yolei." He said to her, and then Ryo who was behind him noticed a scar on the back of Ken's neck, and thinking about it found it was in the same place an old friend of his had gotten one years ago, _' there was a kind of portal' _he reasoned with himself, "Could it possibly be?" he asked himself out loud, then Rika noticing this asked him what he had said, and so he was stuck keeping her off his tail for a while, just until he was sure.

"Well it's nice to officially meet the two of you." She said then ran towards Tai beginning to talk with him, and when they got to the forest they were stopped.

Tai then began to talk "Amiliana has told me there are whispering plant digimon in the forest, and that that may have been how the enemy knew where we were, _so_ _don't touch the plants._" He said getting very compliant nods from _almost _everyone, as I said almost, Izzy was the only one that hadn't nodded, so Tai began staring him down, he finally broke Izzy and got a nod, so satisfied with his work Tai told Amiliana they were all ready, and so they began their journey into the forest.

"There is a cave with a stream near it, and the cave is big enough for all of us, and then were off to Flowerstrel City in the morning." Amiliana cheered, and the leaders all began to talk with her about why they would be going to Flowerstrel City, which will be revealed later.

"Ken!" Ryo yelled from behind well…Ken, it made the 13 year old stop dead at the semi-familiar voice he had heard years ago, and he turned to see Ryo running towards him, "Hey," He said panting a bit, and then began to walk with Ken and Yolei "is it alright if I ask you a question?"

"A-alright." Ken answered after getting a hold of himself.

"How did you get that scar on your neck?" making a few of the people around them curious, so they had a few eavesdroppers, and a few means everyone.

It took a few second for him to start, "One day I was with my brother Sam in his room, and a digivice came out of the computer, I was told not to touch it, but out of curiosity I did and it dragged me into the digital world, a few days later I met Wormmon, then we met another boy with the same name as you Ryo," his voice was starting to slow, and he was getting quieter as his brain was working overtime trying to contemplate the possibility "we traveled a while, then we ran into Millenniummon, and me, Ryo and Wormmon, working together defeated him, but instead of turning into data he turned into dark spores, I saw one coming towards Ryo and pushed him out of the way, but as a result of that the dark spore imbedded itself in my neck, it took three weeks for it to heal." He finished looking at Ryo trying to find more recognition.

"I thought so," said Ryo smiling, "At first I thought it was impossible, then there was Izzy's explanation, the scar, it all matches up perfectly, you are Ken Ichijouji the boy I met in the digital world!" He said triumphantly, then lost his footing and would have fallen into the murky pond behind him had Ken not seen the danger and grabbed him.

"You are defiantly the clumsy Ryo I used to know, always falling, I believe you almost off a cliff once," he said laughing a bit "the first time I saw you today I thought you might have been my friends identical twin or something." He said pulling Ryo up with help from Yolei.

"Really?" he asked once he was finally up right

"No, I thought it might be possible but I severely stress the might." And so the three of them walked until they got to a the field that was safe

"Hello, T.K. said to the figure of Tommy "your name is Tommy right?" he asked

"Yea," Tommy answered "You look tired." Tommy stated looking at T.K.

"I'm a little tired but you look worse of than me," said T.K., looking at him leaning up against a rock you would notice how tired he was even in the dim sunlight, there were black bags under his closing and quickly reopening eyes, he looked around the clearing to first see Takuya standing halfway up a hill, _'No he wouldn't work right now, he's to busy.' _ The next person he saw of Tommy's group Kouichi was halfway up the same hill as Takuya, but then he saw that he seemed to be busy talking to the other three, so he finally decided to watch him for a little while.

"What are you…doing?" he asked falling asleep then waking himself up partway through the sentence.

"Nothing," he said quickly looking at the boy, "Why are you so tired?" T.K. asked before Tommy was to tired to explain

"Promise you wont tell the others." He said

T.K. contemplated and finally answered while sighing "Alright." He then sighed again and sat down next to Tommy, then Patamon perched on T.K.'s head and they began listening intently,

"The last few nights, I've been having…a bad dream, more like a nightmare, it's about a sort of crater, with glass over it, and the scary thing is I see all 36 of us trapped in the crater…, and it's flooding, and the water is about to finish filling the crater to the glass, but…the last moment the water froze around the edge of the crater where the water had been…coming in, it was as though…something from a fairy tail…had breathed on it and made…it ice so we wouldn't drown…I don't…know…" then unable to fight off sleep any longer he began to snooze soundly, T.K. and Patamon soon followed sleeping oblivious to the slap that ripped trough the air only minutes later.

Ten minutes ago

Zoe, Kouichi, J.P. and Koji were talking

"If I were to tell about our unique way of fighting, what would you do to me?" J.P. asked the other three.

"_We _wouldn't do anything." Kouichi stated, trying to ignore the voice in his head, but it was getting louder.

"They would." Koji finished his twin's statement, while pointing at Izzy who was talking to the leaders and Amiliana, and Thomas who seemed to be trying to get the attention of on of the girls of his group. "They're going to be all over you trying to figure out how it works."

"What makes you _two _say that?" Zoe asked surprised that Kouichi would think like that.

"Well for one, the blond seems to be extremely smart and wanting to get smarter," Kouichi said starting the list.

"And the red head seems to be knowledgeable as well, and he wants to know more." Koji finished

"I can see your reasoning, but it's to late now, Tommy and I decided to tell the group we were with while we were setting up the camp, we were asked about it, though we did leave out the elements." Zoe said "Speaking of Tommy where is he?" she asked the others hoping to get an answer from one but, instead they were all looking to see if someone else knew, then after everyone was sure none of them knew they began to look around the clearing, and they quickly spotted Tommy and T.K. leaning against a rock sleeping together, and Patamon had seemingly rolled off T.K.'s head and landed in Tommy's lap, "Aw, it looks like he made a friend." She said, and the rest looked and saw what she was seeing and couldn't help smiling, even Koji with his cold act couldn't hold a smile.

"So back on topic, I'm in Zoe and Tommy's boat." J.P. said

"Well this boat's going to sink, because me and Takuya explained it the same way." Koji said

"I think I'm getting wet, because I'm with you." Kouichi said with as steady of a voice as possible even with the incredibly painful headache he was getting, then the four noticed something going on with Ken, there was yelling, then a slap ripped through the air and everything disappeared, there was a voice in his head it said _"Kill…all…now…Crusadermon…they…forest." _Said the voice it was cold and made him clutch his head in pain, and the others had to grab him before he rolled down the hill.

"What just happened to you?" Koji asked not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

"I don't know," he said stammering a bit with his head still aching, though the headache was subsiding "a few minutes ago I started hearing a voice in my head, at first I ignored it, then I got a headache that got worse and worse, and I couldn't ignore it any longer, that's when I hear it, a voice, I heard it saying something, but it was all broken up like a bad signal, but if it was anything to go off of, the enemy who ever it is, knows were here.

Ten minutes ago

Conversation Tai, Takuya, Davis, Takato, Marcus, Izzy, Amiliana, and Kristy (Sleeping) halfway up the same hill as the Warriors

"So where exactly are we?" Tai asked

"We are in the Forest Region, you landed in the rocky region." Answered Amiliana

"Marcus can I sit with you?" asked Kristy, interrupting the conversation looking at her brother sitting in front of and leaning back on a tree.

"Alright." He said, and she sat down next to him leaning on his arm and falling asleep almost instantly.

"How long will it take to get to Flowerstrel City tomorrow?" Takuya asked since they had been talking for a couple of minutes before the break.

"If we can get enough flying digimon, an hour tops." Amiliana said

"If we walk?" asked Marcus this time

"Two days at least." She said, and this worried Takuya because then they may have to tell everyone about the elements, and he had no idea how they would react, especially Kouichi's element.

"Can you upload that map to my computer?" Izzy asked Amiliana seeing the enormous map

"Sure give me your computer and I'll do it." She said taking Izzy's computer, then she pulled out her D-Vice and began working with Izzy while the others talked, and Kristy slept on her brother, then Yolei yelled for Davis and the tone in her voice worried them.

Seven minutes ago

Conversation Ken, Ryo, Mako, Yolei, Rika, Jeri, Ai, Susie, Henry, Kazu, Kenta

They are all sitting on some logs that were there.

"Okay so how exactly did you get in their digital world?" Kazu asked Ryo

"Well," he said thinking about it for a second "one day my parents were busy so I thought I would go explore the field by our house for a while, I had fun for a while, and then I got bored and sat down-"

"Typical Ryo." Rika and Ken said at the same time cutting Ryo off

Ryo glared at both of them then continued, "As I was saying I sat for a while, then I saw a bright light in the sky, I went to check it out and found what I am guessing was a dimensional wormhole, because when it suck me in I found myself in Ken's digital world, then I met Ken a while later, he's always been so kind I'm not surprised he got the crest of kindness." He explained

"Who do you think sent the wormhole? Henry asked with Susie snoozing soundly in his lap.

"I've been wondering about that myself." said Rika

"So…Ken how is your brother?" Ryo asked

He was silent for a few minutes, and then answered "He died shortly after I got back." At this Ryo looked down, and gave him an 'I'm sorry I asked' look.

"Don't you go blaming yourself again, got it?" Yolei asked in a stern but caring voice.

"I kn-" he started, but then there was a piercing pain in his head and he fell of the log in pain.

"Ken? Ken what's wrong?" Yolei asked getting on the ground and shaking him a little "Ken snap out of it!" she yelled when he started to stand up with a blank expression on his face, "Davis!" she yelled and the tone in her voice alarmed him and he ran towards the group.

"What's going on?" asked Jeri who had Ai and Mako sleeping in her lap, and it was surprising that the sleeping children around camp didn't wake up with Yolei's shout, Jerri was starting to get a horrible headache, it was getting worse and she heard a voice, yet it was like there was cotton in her ears, she had a hard time hearing it, Leomon, seeing this expression, talked to her trying to get her to snap out of it.

"What!" asked Davis loudly when he got to them.

"What's going on?" Kenta asked

"I don't know! So shut-up for a few minutes!" Yolei growled making them shrink away.

"Buddy, snap out of it!" Davis said grunting because Ken was now trying move so he had to hold him back, and that is when he began flashing like the Digimon Emperor, "Yolei take him for a sec." Davis said handing Ken to his girlfriend, he moved in front of his best fiend and pulled his hand back then a slap ripped through the air as his hand made contact with skin, this brought Jerri out of her head and into the world around her, Ken's cheek started to turn red as he came back, though when he came back so did the pain of the slap "You ok?" Davis asked him.

"Yea, now I am thanks, I needed that." He answered rubbing his ever reddening cheek, then Davis went back to his group after he was positive Ken was ok, and then the couple sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Was it me or did you flash to look like-" started Rika

"Ken what happened to you?" interrupted Yolei

"Some kind of darkness, it was trying to revive the Digimon Emperor," he said then took a deep breath and began again "there was also a voice, it was cold, and it said…to kill us all, and if it was real they know where we are." Jerri gasped that was the same thing she heard, _'But how?'_ she asked herself then explained what had happened to her.

Twelve minutes ago

Conversation, Thomas, Keenan, Mickey, Megumi, Yoshi

"I wonder what they are talking about." Said Yoshi absent mindedly looking at the group of leaders only mostly at Marcus.

"Yoshi…yoo hoo." Said Thomas while waving a hand in front of her face that wore a curious expression while the owner was just staring, he finally gave up, sat back and sighed.

"She's acting strange, she never spaces out like this." Said Megumi in a loud voice making the sleeping Keenan sit up

"Leave her alone for a while, and talk quiet or don't talk at all." Mickey whispered, Keenan laying back down in her lap, about seven minutes passed with no change, or sound until they heard a loud "Davis!" then a What!" then a loud slap ripped through the air making Keenan stir a little, and Yoshi turn her head in awareness.

"What was that?" Megumi asked

"It was someone being slapped," Yoshi said sighing "and I admit for a minute there I had needed it to." She said sighing again.

"Why did you need slapped?" Thomas asked her.

"Well it could have just been that I'm worried-" she started stopping herself

"What was it?" Mickey asked in a semi-quiet voice

"N-nothing, it was probably nothing." She said a little too quickly

"Spill." Whispered Megumi

Yoshi sighed "There was this…this…voice it was cold and it said to kill us all," she said a hint of doubt in her words "it was female, and it also said… Crusadermon." She said pulling her knee to her chest and resting her chin on it

"What do you think it means?" asked Mickey

"I don't know it could have been a voice in my head." She reasoned "I haven't gotten much sleep lately." She stopped for a second then continued "Or-" then she stopped

"Or?" pushed Megumi

"Or…it could have been real, and I for some strange reason I have a connection to whoever was talking." She said sighing.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Mickey with a small smile.

"I'll do nothing for now." Yoshi said not liking the smile Mickey had on her face.

"No," Mickey said with a smirk "you're going to get Marcus alone and tell him about it." Pushed Megumi

"He's kinda busy-" Yoshi said casually

"Don't use that excuse!" Exclaimed Thomas "We know you have a crush on him, and he told me he has one on you!" everyone looked at him as though looking for a sign that he had made the last nine words up "Heh…heh…..heh, looks like the cats out of the bag, if I disappear tonight just ask Marcus." He said; this was making Yoshi blush.

"Ha! W knew it all along!" Mickey yelled triumphantly, making Keenan wakeup so she apologized and he went back to sleep.

"Humph, not fair, you know me to well." she whispered then huffed, crossed her arms, and turned her head away, this made everyone laugh, though they kept it quiet making Yoshi turn even redder.

"Alright," Thomas sighed "we probably ought to stop embarrassing her before she decides it's a good idea to skin us." He said then sighed again, he had actually been having some fun.

"Ohhh… I am way beyond skinning you, I am to the point tying you all up in a tree never to be found again." She said in a voice that said she would do it if they didn't stop embarrassing her.

Six minutes ago conversation

Kari, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Cody, Matt

"I wonder where T.K. is; I mean he's not with me." Kari said scanning the entire field until she saw T.K. and Tommy together, leaning on a rock sleeping, then there was Patamon who seemed to have rolled of T.K.'s head and into Tommy's lap "Aw, it looks like he made a new friend." squealed Kari looking at the adorable scene, then the rest looked and smiled at the adorable scene.

"I wonder how it's possible they can become digimon themselves." Said Cody his eyes drooping slightly as he leaned on the rock behind him, while staring at the Warrior Group across the field.

"Yea, I've wondered the same question over and over again since Takuya and Koji told us their…ahem, unique way of fighting." Said Sora, while staring at Cody who was now sleeping soundly.

"I wonder what Izzy is going to do to them when he finds out, because from what I've heard no one has bothered to tell him." Said Matt putting a completely random but valid question in everyone's minds

"Well, if they don't cooperate he'll most likely attack one of them, strap them down, and figure out how it works." Mimi said chuckling a little while snuggling up to Joe, and yawning.

"Well, that defiantly sounds like something Izzy wou-" Joe started but stopped when he heard Yolei yell for Davis, and it wasn't that she had yelled for Davis that worried him, it was the tone in her voice, his sharp eyes combed the field and quickly found the group in question, and what he saw sent chills down his spine, and everyone seeing this looked as well to find chills going down their spines as well, Ken was being held by Yolei and trying to get away while flashing as the Digimon Emperor every few seconds everyone got up to go help them but by the time they were standing a slap ripped through the air, and only when they saw that Ken was ok did they sit back down.

"What do you reckon happened?" asked Matt

"I don't know, but whatever it was I didn't like it." Said Mimi the worry evident in her voice and on her face, though she was tired and decided close he eyes for a few minutes.

"I doubt any of us did." Said Joe worry laced his voice.

"Alright!" Tai yelled loudly but not to loudly as not to wake anyone up, "We should probably get moving." So everyone began to move out some of them carrying those hat had fallen asleep, T.K. was carrying Tommy, who else? Matt was carrying Cody, Joe had Mimi, Ken had Mako, Ryo with Ai, Henry had Susie, Takuya with Zoe, Thomas was carrying Keenan, and Marcus had Kristy.

"Gosh," Takuya started "for such a skinny thing she's heavy; it makes me have to work hard." He complained grumpily, while giving Zoe a piggyback, she had fallen asleep, and since the both knew the other had feeling for the other he felt he had to.

"I wouldn't say that while she can hear you," said Koji walking along side Takuya casually, "because if she hears you say that, you might wake up to a few bruises in the morning." He finished

"You're probably right." Takuya said

"Ow!" they both exclaimed as Zoe kicked them each in the side

"Okay that is scary; she kicks us when we imply she's violent, even if it is true." Takuya said getting another kick from the sleeping Zoe.

"I think I might move away a little so I don't get kicked again, I've got enough bruises from all this walking today." Said Koji, inching away bit by bit until he was far enough away to run away from the couple.

"Get back here! Don't leave me alone with her!" Takuya yelled as loud as possible without waking everyone that was sleeping, he then began to jog after Koji; meanwhile Marcus and Thomas were talking.

"So…what did you talk about?" Thomas asked

"Ahhh I see what you're asking, did I tell them any _classified_ information, no," he said "they didn't ask and besides I knew you would kill me if I did tell them anything."

"The Boss has gotten really good at not telling things he shouldn't!" said Agumon pausing the conversation that him and Goamon had been having.

"Yep." Whispered Marcus

"A lot better." Interrupted Agumon again, getting him a whack on the head from Goamon for ignoring him and the conversation they were having.

This seemed to relive Thomas and so he decided to make a real conversation, "So…what have you been up to over the last year?" he asked

"Nothing much, me and Agumon have broken up fights, I've learned to cook, though Agumon eats most of what I manage to cook in my spare time, oh and we've- ok I've been burning in the desert." He said leaving some things out, and ahead of them T.K. was talking to himself.

"I wonder why he is s-" then T.K.'s thoughts were interrupted by Koji.

Hey." Koji said

"Hello." T.K. replied

"Ummm…thanks for taking care of Tommy while the rest of us were busy." Said Koji

"Huh? Oh…yea…your welcome." He said with a smile then thought about it, this was his chance he thought, this was his chance to find out the answer to his question, "May I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Oh…well I guess." He said a little surprised by the sudden question.

"Why do you seem so cold all the time when you're really so caring?" T.K. asked

"Ummm," he began completely surprised at the sudden question.

"Koji!" Takuya quietly yelled "Come back here right now!" he said jogging towards Koji, though he took extra care as not to wake anyone.

"Ummm…I ought to go, see you later…and thanks again for taking care of Tommy." Koji said

"That was…odd." Said T.K. to himself with a lack of better wording, he then shrugged off whatever had just happened, he wouldn't fiddle with it for a while, and up ahead Amiliana was talking to Tai.

"It should be right about here." Said Amiliana excitedly

"What should be right about here?" he asked her while stopping the group.

"The cave…hmm how best to explain this, it's like a safe house, they've saved my group a few times, and the reason it's so safe is because not one digimon in the enemy ranks knows about it." She smiled and uncovered a dirt covered symbol, it had the look of a tree, "There are five in each Sector or Region, it's a safe place to hide and rest when needed."

"And how do we get in?" Kari asked her.

"Once I open the cave everyone can enter it, and then it can be closed from the inside." She said smiling even wider, then she put a finger on the screen of the digivice and drew the same symbol that was on the rock face, she then pressed her finger on it to make a finger print and thrust glass screen of the digivice into the rock face, but unlike what you would expect with glass hitting stone, it wasn't the glass that broke, it was in fact the rock that broke it split right down the middle, everyone watched in awe as the rock moved aside to show the mouth of the cave, but it wasn't one of those dark, dingy caves it was a moonlit well rounded caves.

"Well," Davis started "I guess we're at the cave."

"Amiliana, I must know, what happened to the rest of your group? If something bad happened to them we need to know." Tai said a little more forcefully than he had meant to, but he was getting impatient, he had already asked several times.

"Come in and I'll tell you." She said a sad tone in her voice

"Perhaps we should wait, and then everyone can hear." Said Yolei

"Fine." Amiliana said a tone of regret in her voice

"Alright everyone," said Tai "go on in." then a question popped into his mind "So Amiliana I have a question, if we leave the cave how do we get back in?" this question caused everyone to listen

"When you enter the cave it will record the digital signal of your digivice, all you do is draw the random picture, put your finger print and hit the rock, with the screen like I did, and if your worried about breaking the digivice don't be, these can take a beating." She said with her usual smile back, and everyone entered the cave, and once they were all in it closed leaving a small hole in the middle.

"I'm so tired." Complained Takuya collapsing after Zoe was lying asleep on the ground.

"Who knew that suck a small boy could be so hard to carry." Said T.K. already half asleep.

"I've never been more tired." Complained Marcus

"Dido." Panted Matt as Patamon landed on his and T.K.'s stomachs, he was the last of the boys who had carried anyone to talk except, Thomas and Joe, because the two were going to take advantage of their patient (Marcus) being asleep so they could check him over.

"Trust me; the last doctor to try and take care of him was out for a week, it will be much easier for us to do it while he's sleeping," Thomas said to the protesting Joe, Thomas then continued his rant "so be quiet before you wake him up." So Joe shut-up and he kneeled down with Thomas.

"Alright," Joe finally gave in "but I still don't feel right about doing this."

"Oh stop whining, if we don't take this opportunity then we most likely won't ever get to check him over." Thomas said in a _'help me or I'll do it myself'_ voice and Joe was too nice to let him do it alone, so he solidly decided to do it.

They didn't speak a word for about ten minutes then Thomas broke the silence "Well…other than his wrist, some bruises, and several scratches, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong." He said forgetting to whisper, and waking the people around the two, then after a few minutes they fell back asleep and Joe finished silently bandaging the bruised wrist.

"Yea, though he's kind of sunburned to, did you notice that?" Joe asked him although he also forgot to whisper, and ended up waking the people around the pair of doctors…again.

"Would you keep it down? Were trying to sleep down here." Snapped Takuya, he then huffed, rolled over, and everyone that had been woken up went back to sleep praying they wouldn't get woken up again.

After Takuya's little rant they then continued their conversation "Yes, I noticed, so as long as he stays out of the sun as much as possible he'll be just fine." Thomas answered

"And doesn't use that wrist to much." Added Joe in a faint whisper

"Yea right, like that will ever happen." Thomas whispered sarcasm laced his tone.

"Right well, we had better get to bed." Joe said walking over towards the place he had laid Mimi down and laid down in the spot next to her.

"Good night." Thomas whispered before he went to lie in a nook that looked dry and safe, through the night nothing happened, only when a dark digimon passed by in it's search for them, but by about five in the morning they had given up, about eight is when Marcus woke up, and he sat up to find Joe sitting up right beside him.

Well everything seems to be going well for now, but who is the enemy, where is the rest of Amiliana's group and will they make it to this Flowerstrel, find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

Words 7000

First and foremost, don't ask me how Izzy has all the software he needs to do the stuff with his computer that he does, I mean its digimon it doesn't have to make sense.

I'm going to be doing the digimon digital monster thingy at the and from now on

I know the name of the Digivices from the fifth dimension is _horribly_ uncreative, but honestly I'm a bit of a lazy person and didn't feel like spending_ hours_, thinking about it, so yea.

If you don't like how Ryo got into the 01/02 digital world or you know how it happened, put it in the review please.

You know how Ken, blames himself for a lot of things, even if it isn't (Or wasn't) his fault. (**cough cough** Digimon Emperor Fiasco)

Oh and you can look on my profile page for updates on things, like when I hopefully should be able update, if I'm going to have surgery (And therefore slow down on my typing rate), or if anything else pops up.

Oh and I would like to give credit to three authors here on first is my older sister Rini Tsukino (If you look her up don't count on her updating any time soon.), she helped me iron out the storyline, and fill in the holes, Shopaholic1369, she inspired me to try and be good at updating, and if you like Harry Potter she's your gal, and then there is Shara Raizel, her Ultimate Gathering of the Digidestined is amazing, and her story gave me this insane idea before you.

Another thing, savers will play a big part in the conversations for two reasons: reason number 1, I'm currently in the extremely slow process of watching it, I'm stuck on the episode before the last because I got a new computer and it doesn't play videos like we have, reason number 2, while Marcus had been gone the rest of the squad has missed what has been going on, so they will have a lot of conversations to catch them up on what's been going on, this will get to be less around the end of chapter 7.

One more thing, "Go media player!", and my sisters abundance of digimon, Zelda and other types of songs (I have an 18 point something hour playlist on it; it's been going the entire time I've been writing pretty much.)

_Some_ constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. The story & the Journey to Flowerstrell

I don't own Digimon or anything associated with it, I do however own any and all OC's in this fic, so please don't steal them.

Please R&R

I am soooo happy, the laptop that I had written over 20 K on for this story had been crashing, but even if it took forever I got the anti-virus software updated and email this to myself, (it's an old laptop computer) so now I just need to edit it and whala, It's ready to post I have the next 3 chapters all written out and part of the seventh, now I just need to edit them, and post.

Chapter 3

The Story and the journey to Flowerstrel City

Time: Approximately 8:00 a.m.

"Why can't I stop crying?"

Amiliana

"Why are you up so early?" Marcus asked Joe who was sitting and now staring at him.

"Oh, uh, Tommy he was crying in his sleep, I woke him up and he just got back to sleep about an hour ago." Joe answered

"Oh…well I think I'm going to go out for a little while, maybe you should sleep for a bit, from what I caught last night we have an extremely long journey ahead of us today." He said and Joe looked at him with a face that said wanted to know why he was leaving for a while "Ummm I'm just going to get some firewood, then I'll come back and start on breakfast, maybe Matt will be up to help, he's a great cook." He said in a very unconvincing voice.

"Umm alright." He said with some uncertainness in his voice, and then Marcus walked off woke up Agumon put him in his digivice then went towards the door (For lack of better wording) opening and closing the cave door as he left towards the blanket of trees right outside the cave "Should I?" Joe asked himself "Yes I should." Then he went over to Thomas and woke him up "Hey Marcus and Agumon just left, I think you should follow him to make sure everything is ok, and that nothing happens."

"Al-alright, but why are you concerned?" Thomas mumbled to him still half asleep

When he was leaving, he said he was going to go get fire wood, and that wanted it to make breakfast and stuff, but even though I could tell he was trying to make his voice convincing, it honestly wasn't hardly at all convincing." He explained

"Alright I guess I had better go see what he's up to, but I think me and Goamon will stay hidden, because if he think it seems like he's being babied, he'll huff, yell, and run off somewhere." Thomas said now fully awake, he sighed, then woke Goamon, and then stood up and thought, _'Honestly he's got the attitude of a five year old!' _then the door opened and closed again as the two walked out of the cave and followed the sound of cracking twigs, and in the forest Marcus and Agumon were talking and walking.

"I hate not telling them, but we can't tell them, they would freak out, they would feel out of the loop, not to mention they would mob the commander." He said casually

"So boss you aren't still mad about the-" started Agumon, then Thomas lost his balance and fell rustling the bushes he had been hiding behind.

"What was that?" asked Marcus alarmed while turning around barely missing his friend as he moved behind the tree that was beside him

"Pepper breath!" Agumon yelled shooting a fireball at the bushes, but lucky for Thomas he had moved out of the way instead of getting burnt to a crisp, or worse caught by Marcus, though Goamon wasn't so lucky Agumon's attack had singed part of his tail, Goamon had to suppress the yelp of pain as the two of them blew out the flame that had formed on the top of his tail, once the flame was out the team was ready to follow again.

"Hmmm must have been a stick or branch, come on." He said, and the two began walking deeper into trees, it was getting hard to follow, but finally after five minutes of thorny trail Marcus and Agumon stopped in a small clearing, he sat down and took the third bag mentioned earlier and surprisingly started tuning it to the DATS signal.

"What is he doing?" Thomas asked both himself and his partner because Marcus was now trying to talk to someone through it.

"Why isn't this dang thing working?" he yelled and finally gave up after twenty minutes of trying "Oh well, I guess we should find some fire wood so we can make it look like we were doing what we said we were going to do." He said sighing, then he spotted some wood and picked it up, Thomas then began heading back towards the cave drawing the picture putting a fingerprint, and thrusting his digivice into the rock, when he went in he saw Joe watching him with curious look, he went over they talked for a few minutes then they laid down to make it seem like they had been sleeping the whole time, and when Marcus finally got back he had a bundle of fire wood in his arms, he lit a fire and began making breakfast.

10 minutes later

"Back off!" Marcus whispered to Agumon giving him a whack on the claw with his wooden spoon making Agumon pull away the claw that had been inching towards the large bowl of rice, and getting a glare or two from the few that were awake for being mean to Agumon.

"That wasn't nice boss." Agumon said rubbing the claw that had been wacked

"Well if I let you touch it, then the rest of us will have to starve for the journey," he said "I learned that lesson the hard way." He hissed

"Why does Agumon call you boss?" Matt asked as he walked over to help cook, and his question got everyone interested so they all listened closely.

"Well when we first met I didn't know who, or what he was, well we had a ahem…disagreement to put it lightly, so to settle this we talked it out with our fists, we went at it blow for blow through the day until sunset by that time we were exhausted and made a truce, when I asked Agumon why he called me boss he said it was because no one had ever matched him blow for blow before, then Yoshi who had been trying to catch Agumon when he had ended up on my turf tied to catch him again, and we ran!" he said smiling while stirring the fried eggs he was cooking

"What happened after you ran?" asked Wormmon

"Well Yoshi chased us for a while, when we finally got away I hid him, he told me he was hungry so I went to get food for him-"

"I have to admit he'll anything you throw at him." Yoshi sighed then Marcus continued ignoring her little comment

"Then a burger stand was attacked, everyone but me thought that it was Agumon doing it, we eventually found out that it was another digimon that was attacking the stand, then Agumon tried fight, when I got there he was out cold, then General Yushima gave me my digivice, that was the first time I had ever digivolved Agumon to Geogreymon, and from what the commander told me that is when he decided to at least try to recruit me and Agumon, and we _eventually_ joined DATS, General Yushima has been helpful along the way." He said taking the fried eggs he had been cooking and putting them in a bowl then he started more fried eggs, "Hey, Agumon, stop looking at me like that."

"You know boss your head looks like a big steak." Agumon said drooling

"Agumon, if I give you a fried egg will you not attempt to eat my face? _Again_?" (1) He asked;everyone but the rest of the savers, looked shocked that Agumon had tried to eat his partners face.

"Sure boss, sure!" said Agumon enthusiastically

"Alright here you go." Marcus said sighing as he dropped a fried egg into Agumon's awaiting jaws.

"So…how has this General been helpful other than giving you your digivice?" Kari asked

"Well when me and Agumon had a fight once, and he tried to help, but I wouldn't listen, Agumon retreated to his digivice at DATS-"

"You made him pretty upset you know, we couldn't even bribe him out with cheeseburgers for dinner and more cheeseburgers for desert." Mickey said

"Anyways…I took a walk beat some guys up-" he said starting again but was once again interrupted

"How many were there?" asked Ryo enthusiastically

"Five, I warned them I was in a bad mood, but they wouldn't listen, so back to what was happening, after I got those thugs out of my way I continued walking, then an Elecmon showed up, but because I had dropped my communicator in my room at home, I had no idea until I found it, then I stupidly tried to get rid of it on my own-" he said but got interrupted again.

"Finally he admits to being an idiot back then." Said Thomas, then Marcus continued again, ignoring the comment.

"So right as I was saying," he began his voice laced with irritation "I tried to get rid of the Elecmon on my own but it digivolved and I nearly got killed but Agumon decided to show up at the last second _before_ I got crushed, and together we got rid of Black Garurumon. … Unfortunately, we also destroyed half the train station, and Yoshi got on our cases again."

"It still isn't complete, either, these boneheads cost them a year of work!" Yoshi added.

"We are not bone heads!" Marcus and Agumon yelled indignantly, by the time the "Are to" "Are not" fest was over, it was about 9:30 and breakfast was almost ready, they decided to wake anyone not up yet, which included Takuya, Davis, T.K., Amiliana, Koji, and Kouichi the twins were so adorable, hugging each other in their sleep, and then once everyone had finally woken up. (Takuya, T.K., and Davis posed a problem when they were waking them everyone up; they kept mumbling something like "Five more minutes mom." Or "It's the weekend, I'm going back to sleep." So they finally resorted to pouring water on their heads.) So once everyone was finally awake, and had food to stuff their mouths, Tai had everyone quiet down and listen.

"Amiliana is going to tell us what we might possibly be up against." He said

""Ummm…well what I tell you is very important, and I don't think I could repeat it, so when me and my sixteen year old twin brother John, my boyfriend Adam, my BFF's Tina, and Aquila my brothers girlfriend, and then there was Tristan Tina's boyfriend, Tristan and Adam had been studying in Australia, Anna, Timmy he was Anna's blind brother, and his girlfriend Julia, the three of them had been stuck in Canada for the last month, when it was supposed to last only three days, Canada had experienced their worst storm in over a hundred years, Tina and Aquila were both my friends from Gymnastics, and it all started when my brother was picking me up from a late practice." She started

Flashback Part I

A sixteen year old boy with short silver hair, amethyst eyes, and a blue school uniform walked into a gymnastics room to see his twin sister Amiliana, in her grey leotard, she was went around once on the high bar, then let go and curled into a spin then uncurled, and almost stuck the landing, but faltered a little and put her left foot forward.

"Almost perfect Amiliana, take a short break then try again." Her coach said

"Amiliana!" yelled John, and she walked over to him.

"Hi John." She said "Practice will be over in five minutes then I've just got to change, then it's you and me." Amiliana said smiling.

"Well…actually…" he began then stopped contemplating the risks.

"Actually what?" she asked then saw the clock hanging on the wall, "Oh it's already be three minutes, I have to go and do the routine one more time!" she said giving him a small kiss on the cheek, she then went back to her training a after about five minutes she was done, then she went to the changing rooms and changed out of he grey leotard and into her normal clothes and walked over to her brother.

"So…as I was saying earlier, I have a present for you and Tina, and I also thought it would be nice to see Aquila it's been about a week since I saw her." And at the mention of their names they walked over to the two, Aquila had bright red hair that went down to her waist, a light blue shirt with bell sleeves that were ruffled, a dark blue skirt that went to her knees, , and black flat shoes, Tina had blond hair halfway down her back, on top of her head was a pair of goggles(2), she had an almost identical shirt to Aquila's, only hers was pink, a pink necklace, a dark red skirt, and pink platforms.

"John!" exclaimed Aquila hugging her boyfriend.

"Come on out everyone!" he yelled then began hugging Aquila back as two 19 year old boys came into view, one had brown hair, and sea green eyes (Adam), the other had blond hair, and dark hazel eyes (Tristan), and they both had red school uniforms.

"Adam! I thought you were supposed to be studying in Australia for another week." Amiliana said hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"I was supposed to be but school got out early." Adam said smiling

"Oh Tristan I'm so happy your back." Tina said tightly hugging her boyfriend

"I'm happy to be back from Australia, but maybe you should try **not** to squish me." He said hugging her even with the feeling of wanting to barf because of how hard he was being squeezed, and then some other people came in, 18 year old Anna who had black hair halfway down her back, a blue school uniform, and brown eyes, then her little 17 year old brother Timmy who had short black hair, a blue school uniform like his sisters, grey eyes, and a blue school uniform like his sisters, and Julia who had light pink hair tied in two loops held in a loop by two golden hair ties, letting gravity leave the loops to hang halfway down her back, the excess hung to her waist, a yellow dress that went halfway down her thighs, leggings, Tan shoes, A pure gold chain that was heavily weighed down by a large Topaz pendant in the shape of a rose, four pure gold bracelets on her left arm, and one pure gold bracelet on her right arm, pure gold earrings with diamond set randomly set into them,(3) red eyes and her arm was locked in Timmy's as she directed him.(4)

"Hi everyone!" said the three girls.

"Ohhh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Amiliana hugging her brother then a kind of vortex formed under them, and when they finally woke up they were in the digital world.

We were doing well, we got our D-Vices, our partners, and had an objective; but then…" she said thinking back.

Flashback part II

"Aquila, Amiliana, John! Get back; John, Aquila, protect Amiliana!"(5) Tina Yelled to the three and they ran towards the tree cover, but two bird digimon swooped down and grabbed John, Aquila, and their injured partners, a third one swooped down but right before she was taken she somehow appeared behind the nearest tree, then there was a loud crash and Metalgreymon returned to Agumon, then another bird digimon took the helpless girl and digimon, then the field was still, it was as thought there had never been a battle, the only way to tell was the craters and burning trees.

"Their…gone," Amiliana sobbed "their…all…gone…even…my…br-" then she broke down completely, holding her partner as though she were afraid she would lose her to, and by now tears were staining the rock digimon, and Gotsumon started to sniffle.

"We can get them back!" said Gotsumon pulling herself together "I'm sure we can, maybe we should talk to Saberleomon, and he'll know what to do." Said Gotsumon pulling herself together

"Your right said her human partner, let's get going!" and they began walking

"After making it to Saberleomon he told us what was happening, and what had been decided." She said her face assuming a distant look.

Flashback part III

"Child," Saberleomon said "I am glad to see you are doing very well."

"I'm doing ok, but I don't know about the rest of my group." She said her voice laced with sadness and regret, _'If only they would have let me fight, they wouldn't have been taken.'_ She thought

"Oh dear child, I'm sorry, but I don't know either, me and Venusmon have searched and searched many other dimensions, but have not found the others," He said sighing sadly "and even if we did find them we are not sure we can bring them back even then, I'm sorry." Amiliana started to cry again so Gotsumon asked for her

"Why?" Gotsumon asked

"Because," Saberleomon sighed "the seventeen of us have found that the enemy most likely made an entirely new dimension, this dimension has a uniquely strong barrier, the barrier keeps the prisoners in and unwanted intruders out, perhaps if we had our power pearls, and it was all eighteen of us then maybe- but even then, we don't know if we could do it, I'm so very sorry child." He finished then hung his head in guilt.

"Wait, we?" Amiliana asked "Are you implying that you've met with the other protectors?" the sadness in her eyes was replaced by hope.

"Ah, yes I'm glad you asked, during that meeting we came to a decision, we are going to transport new children here." Said Saberleomon

"But," she started then paused and began again a few seconds later "I thought you were cut off from the human world." She said puzzled to say the least

"Yes that is true we are still cut off from the human world, but instead of what would be expected of us we took a different approach, one that would not be expected of us, we decided to reach out to other dimensions, dimensions that have had children save both their worlds, as we speak they are being brought here." He finished

"Well then what should I do?" she asked

"Ah, yes we thought about that as well, and we have a very important job for you, your job is to find the new children, find them as fast as you can, because once the enemy finds them, they will do the same thing to them as they did to your group." Saberleomon said his tone serious

"Alright I'll make the shortest path possible." She said pulling out her D-Vice and charting a course on the 3-D map

"That is how sever the situation has become." She said, her face was full of pain and sadness.

"Well, let's not let this deemenshion-" Takuya started slowly trying to say dimension

"It's _dimension _Takuya." Said Koji

"Oh whatever ya nerd," he said making Koji scowl, then continued his fist sentence "lets not let them down, let's save Amiliana's group, and revitalize the digital world!" he finished with confidents, then he jumped up and put his hand out with the palm facing the ground.

"Yea!" Said Davis jumping up and putting his hand on Takuya's

"Let's do this." Yelled Sora standing up and putting her hand on Davis's

"I guess I'm with you." Sighed Rika unenthusiastically, while standing up and putting her hand on the top of the small stack.

"Don't forget me!" Yelled Ryo standing up and putting his hand on Rika's, this made the two of them turn away as they blushed.

"What about us?" asked Koji and Kouichi at the same time getting up and, putting their hands on the stack

"And me!" said T.K. putting his hand on then getting up, his long arms helped.

"Me." Said Matt following the lead of his little brother

"Hey, don't forget me either!" Marcus said literally hopping off the ground, and putting his hand on

"Me to." Thomas said getting up and putting his hand on, then everyone else's hands flooded onto the stack of hands, then after a few second Amiliana put hers on the very top, as the digimon not understanding the jester just watched.

"Thank you." She said

"Well we should probably get moving if were going to make it to Flowerstrel anytime soon." Tai said unaware of the danger waiting right outside their doorstep, then they gathered all of their things, and after twenty minutes they were walking towards the mouth of the cave, with the packs, then Rika went ahead to Tai and pointed something out.

"Hey Tai, from what I've seen we need more supplies," She said sighing "We _might _have enough to feed half of us for dinner."

"Wait, you forgot lunch." Groaned Tai, T.K., Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, J.P., Takuya, Keenan, Marcus, and all of the digimon, this got them giggles from most of the other digidestined, and some of the girlfriends went up and patted them on their backs, but then it dawned on the rest of the group that they probably wouldn't get to eat for a while either, so they just grumbled and scowled, although the younger kids were paying no attention due to the cuteness factor that would get them food then Amiliana's D-Vice began to rumble.

"Hmmm, that's odd." She said

"What's odd?" Tai asked as she pulled her D-Vice out without a word, then a tree with a seed in front of it appeared on the screen

"It's Cherrymon on the-" she began then stopped as an old crackling voice started to talk

"Children, you must ride your digimon partners to my city, the enemy has found a way to stay hidden from you, even your scanning devices, hurry and come to my city I cannot help you any further." Then the line went dead.

"We have to ride our digimon; that was an encrypted emergency line! I we don't ride we most likely won't make it!" she said urgently "But…there are so many of us, nineteen digimon wont be enough!" she said her voice loud do to her frustration, and while everyone else talked, unknown to the rest, Takuya and Koji were quietly 'Discussing'.

"Come on…their going to find out sooner or later, so we-" started Takuya

"But Darkness is usually viewed as ev-" started Koji trying to cut him off

"Were doing it!" whispered Takuya ending the discussion

"But…Takuya-" Koji said then saw the look on the leaders face and gave up "Fine." He huffed

"Nineteen might not be enough but, twenty-four will be enough for twenty-one!" Takuya and Koji said at the same time, Takuya had this look, and J.P. recognized it easily, he saw it often enough, they all did.

"WHAT CRAZY IDEA ARE YOU THINKING OF NOW?" J.P. yelled, getting the attention of the rest of the Digidestined.

"How do you know it's a crazy idea?" Takuya asked him in as innocent of a voice possible

"Because, you, _Takuya _always seem to think up these ideas, and you get this face, then Koji has to help you with the plan," he started in an accusing tone

"Hey, it was Koji's idea to try and crash your birthday party." Takuya defended himself, Koji glared at his friend for writing him out as the master mind

"Not-the-point," he said glaring at the two of them then he continued his former rant "anyways…then you always somehow get Kouichi tangled up and unless it's to do something to one of us, we always have to try and get you three all out of the glue!"

Then Zoe spoke in a quiet voice "What do you think they'll do when they find out about Kouichi's element, I mean isn't darkness normally viewed as evil?"

"Don't worry about me, I think we should do it, especially I it means that we can be almost 100% sure that everyone will safely make it to Flowerstrel." Kouichi cut in

"Alright then, I guess we have a decision made." Said Takuya, then the group stood up and faced the rest of the group, and found that everyone had been watching them.

"Well…I guess we have to follow their lead." Sighed Zoe pulling out her D-Tector, "I sure hope you know what your doing." She said, and then at the same time they struck their hand against the tops of their vertical D-Tectors then they all yelled-

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVELUTION!" and everyone got a shock when they saw balls of data formed around them and once it had dissipated they were all digimon like before and they were getting stares.

"Oh no do you think they six of them were crushed?" asked Kazu who was by now panicking and jogging back and forth

"Slow down kid were all right here." Sighed Koji picking him up buy the back of his shirt and looking him in the eye with a scowl

"K-Koji?" he asked looking at the semi-familiar scowl and in the background Izzy was typing franticly trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes, so would you stop worrying, and I'm called the legendary warrior of light Lobomon now." He said eventually setting the boy on the ground

"It's Zoe but now I'm called Kazemon the legendary warrior of wind." She smiled and all the boys but Izzy, Joe, Henry, Thomas, T.K., and the other boys of the warriors group were looking and most of them got slapped or a stomp on the foot by the girls

"It's me J.P.; I'm called Bettlemon now the warrior of thunder." He said

"Hey it's me Tommy I'm Kumamon now the legendary warrior of ice." He said

"It's me Kouichi I'm the legendary warrior of darkness Lowemon." He smiled and it was instant everyone moved away from Kouichi except Tai, Joe, Ken, Matt, Davis, the Tamers, and Izzy who was still typing away

"Hey why am I the last one? I'm Agunimon now the warrior of fire but you know me as-" He started

"Takuya!" said Zoe frustrated that it was taking this long "Are we going to get going now? This is kind of a life or death situation."

"Fine mother," he snickered "So I think that me Koji, Kouichi, and you should do our beast spirits, and make sure that anyone without a fast digimon get there, now lets see Zoe, Kouichi, Koji, and I should all do our beast spirits, then Tommy Zoe J.P., and I will trail behind everyone in case the enemy attacks, and as few targets as possible will help us get there quicker making it safer, that sound god to the rest of you?" He asked the rest of the digidestined, everyone nodded to the plan Takuya had setup.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION." Yelled Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, and Zoe then balls of data formed around them and when Takuya came out he had turned into Burninggreymon he now had orange wings, red armor with gold around the edge, and a white helmet, Lobomon had turned into Kendogarurumon a mechanic wolf like digimon with white armor that had gold, around the edge and markings all over, and he had wheels on all four of his paws that were currently up off the ground, Lowemon had turned into Jagerlowemon who had mostly black armor it had some gold on the edges, Kazemon had turned into Zephyrmon and she now had golden wings with some white feathers on the bottom of them, purple armor went all the way down her legs and arms, short silver hair under a silver helmet with wings coming out of the top, and a black scarf

"Ok let's get situated to go." Said Zephyrmon then everyone began getting ready to go, Zephyrmon was carrying Kumamon, Burninggreymon was talking with Zephyrmon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon, Tai had digivolved Agumon to Metalgreymon and now Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon were all climbing aboard with him, Sora, Izzy and Ken were waiting by their digivolved partners, T.K., Kari, and Gatomon were all on Pegasusmon a flying golden horse with also had golden wings, Yolei, Ryo, and Cyberdramon were all ready on Halsemon who had a reddish brown body with, a white head, an orange beak, and silver armor on all four of his legs, Mickey and Rika were standing by Kyubimon who looked like a giant fox only she had several tails, she had a bell on her neck, Thomas, and Megumi were sitting on Gaogamon, Kristy and Keenan were sitting on one of Crowmon's legs for lack of better wording, Keenan seemed to be looking at Marcus who was waiting over by Kendogarurumon with the others that were hitching a ride from him, he had a face that told Keenan _'You better not let anything happen to my little sister, or else!' , _then Davis, Takato, and Geomon all got on board Raidramon who looked like a grey and blue dog with a spike coming out of its head just as Cody, Armodilomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta with Marineangemon in his shirt pocket, Jeri, Leomon, Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi, and Lalamon in her digivice all got on Kendogarurumon, and Ai, Mako, Impmon, Susie, Lopmon, Henry, Teriormon perched on his head, Amiliana, and Gotsumon.

"Aw Kristy and Keenan are so cute together." said Marcus loud enough so everyone heard him making the two younger kids blush

"You and Yoshi make a perfect couple." Kristy teased her brother a few seconds later making Marcus and Yoshi turn red, Marcus grumble in defeat, and Yoshi giggle a bit do to how red the Marcus was.  
"Ok you all ready?" Koji asked, getting nods in return "Hold on." He finished then they began to move and with Tommy, Zoe, J.P., and Takuya behind them to protect them on the way, they felt like they might make it in one piece.

"There's the city." Said Tie pointing at an enormous wall made of tree roots "Just put us right inside." Then Kouichi came through the trees at only half speed, trying not to knock the smaller children on his back off, then Kyubimon and her passengers all came through.

"Kyubimon, just destroy that thing!" shouted Rika who was being held on her partners back by Mickey.

"Don't if you go back we could all be in danger." Said Megumi

"Hurry, get through that door! Yelled Davis as something came trough the edge of the trees into the small clearing

"Icedevimon." Said Izzy now that he could see it, Icedevimon had a skeleton like figure, wings that had holes, and his body was made of ice

"An Icedevimon, one of the holders, that's not good." Said Cherrymon

"We have to get inside that wall!" they heard T.K. saying to Pegasusmon that is when Icedevimon noticed the golden flying horse and decided it would be fun to shoot it out of the sky

"Dark freeze!"(6) Shouted Icedevimon aiming at T.K. with a kind of ball made of ice and darkness

"Watch out!" shouted Kari from behind T.K. but it was to late the ball hit him right in the head and he slumped onto the mane of Pegasusmon

"Ungh." T.K. grunted trying to move but the ball seemed to have paralyzed him so Kari took command

"Pegasusmon, get over that wall and set us down, just try not to turn to hard or we might loose T.K.!" she said

"Alright, I'll do my best!" he said

"Dark freeze!" shouted Icedevimon again, and this time he shot at Kari and he aimed pretty good, but she was ready and dodged it, and he tried again and again cutting a bit of her hair, but couldn't hit her then he gave up once they were all behind the wall or through the door, then Koji broke through the wall of trees and to the surprise of everyone another Icedevimon came through behind them

"Pyropunch!" yelled Agunimon from behind the first Icedevimon and taking it by surprise

"Agumon you ready to go and help him?" Marcus asked his partner then they ran out followed by Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, and Guilmon by the time the last three teams were out they could see Marcus punching the Icedevimon they then digivolved their digimon and waited by the wall shouting encouragement, or in Takato's case swiping cards

"Let's go and help." Said Matt running off with Gobumon

"Stop!" said Cherrymon wrapping the two up in roots and they could hear Pyropunch, Rising revolver, and other attacks being shot off in the distance

"Why? Grrrrr let go of me!" he said struggling

"Because you are in danger the only type of digimon that can even get close to touching the Icedevimon are fire type digimon!" yelled Cherrymon

"I don't care! Let us go help!" he yelled

"You are just as reckless as you used to be." said Cherrymon

"Huh you know about what happened before?" Matt asked curious

"Yes." Said Cherrymon happy to have a way to keep them occupied "I know all about every one of you thirty six children." He said then Koji who was being pushed in by Beetlemon, Beetlemon was also pulling Tommy, came into the city, then Kouichi came in with Zoe on his back, Cherrymon still kept a firm grip on Matt and Gabumon.

Back at the battle ten minutes ago

"Frozen arrowheads!" yelled Tommy who had turned into his beast form that looked like a giant yeti, only he had hair that was made of ice, and had arrowheads on the ends, and he also had a giant ax but being the warrior of ice the attack did nothing, Zoe screamed as she was hit then fell to the ground knocked unconscious then a ball of data formed and left a battered and bruised Zoe

"Lets go in it isn't safe here only the fire digimon can do anything to them." Said J.P. getting Kouichi, picking up Zoe and placing her on Kouichi's back, pulling Tommy, and pushing a reluctant Koji towards the wall that had opened up to make a door again, only bigger this time, then once the five were to safety the digimon saw a chance to get away

"Guys come on!" yelled Koji who had turned back into a human

"Its kind of hard to do right now!" they shouted back, then they started moving towards the door then after a few minutes of careful work they made it in and Cherrymon quickly closed it and finally let the struggling Matt and Gobumon out "Whoa what were you holding them for?" asked Takuya

"To keep them from going and getting killed, humans are so fragile." Sighed Cherrymon as the form of Agunimon was surrounded by a ball of data, and when it dissipated a battered and bruised Takuya appeared then a few seconds later he collapsed

"Takuya!" yelled Koji and the five warriors ran to their leader

"You ok?" asked J.P.

"He was fighting for a while, he must be tired." Said Kouichi, then after Joe had treated some minor injuries and checked over T.K. he came over and checked him over

"Well unlike _some_ people in our group he doesn't ignore any injuries." He said a few minutes later while looking at his knees, arms, and back that had a few band-aids each then he put some bandages on the new scrapes, bruises, and bandaged one of his ankles that he guessed had been hurt when he fell

"We should get you all inside; you've been through a lot." Said Cherrymon picking Takuya up carefully with some roots

"Where is everyone?" Asked Tai

"See the houses," began Cherrymon looking at the wrecked homes "our beautiful city was attacked just a few days ago, everyone moved into the castle, we cannot move them back until the houses are rebuilt." He said sadly

"What if we built the houses?" Asked Davis

"What? You would do that?" Cherrymon asked

"Of course!" Smiled Yolei

"Yea!" Said Keenan then everyone agreed with the three

"Oh thank you." Said Cherrymon then they finally reached the castle and began entering the gates as they did Nyokimon met them one for each except for Joe, Takuya, and Amiliana who were to go with Cherrymon and he had the boys join him "The digimon next to you will show you to your rooms and help you get ready to eat then once you are ready they will take you to the grand hall where I will meet you." He said "Now I will take care of them." He continued while once again picking Takuya and up gently with a bed of roots, then he began to move towards the castle "I will take you two to young Takuya's room, and you are right beside him I will even put a door to make it easier to get to him, there are what you humans call bathrooms connected, most of you are going to have to share rooms with some other children due to having so many digimon." He said while showing the other boys where their rooms were until he found the last four and showed J.P. his room it was the second to last on the left then showed Koji and Kouichi their room

"Is Takuya going to be ok?" Koji asked Joe before he and Kouichi went to their room

"Yea he just needs some rest." Smiled Joe and seeing the soon to be doctor's smile reassured him so he went to his room then Cherrymon put the two boys down in Takuya's room

"If he wakes up before everyone goes to the grand hall and feels good enough to join us then he may." Said Cherrymon who then exited then once Joe was positive that his patient was taken care of he went to freshen up, he took a shower, and put on his now cleaned clothes

_Well, they were lucky and got to Flowerstrel City in one piece,___barely,___but I don't think everything is going to go as smoothly as they hope, will everything fall into place or blow up in their faces? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_

Ok so just in case you were wondering about the numbers, the side notes are going to start being at the bottom so here ya go.

1. If you saw the 5th season (And I hope you have if your reading this) Agumon _does _try to eat Marcus's face several times, or at least chews on it.

Oh yea! I went there I made the leader a girl!

Yep rich girl, but she isn't snobby.

As was mentioned before, Timmy is blind.

Ok I have a very important to the storyline reason for this, and it will be explained when they get to The Sector of Serenity…no idea when that will be.

That new attack will be explained next chapter.

Hey you know how I mentioned Takuya and Koji trying to crash J.P.'s birthday party? Do you want me to make a one shot about that?


	4. Story of the Eighteen realm Digi World

Chapter 4

The story of the Eighteen Realm Digital World

"Why do girls have to be so complicated?"

Takuya

"Ungh," grunted Takuya as he tried to sit up and got up half way but then was pushed back down by a blurry figure

"You just lay back down," said the figure but from the voice he could tell it was Joe

"Joe?" he asked still groggy

"Yes, it's me Joe." He smiled a little then Takuya felt pain in his right ankle

"My ankle hurts." He complained

"Yes I think you might have sprained it when you collapsed." Said Joe who was now unwrapping the bandage on the ankle in question, making Takuya wince "Sorry, but I need to find out how bad it is now that you are awake, tell me where it hurts most." He said

"Right there." Winced Takuya when Joe touched the front of his ankle

"Hmm you should be able to walk on that if we bandage it again," said Joe looking at it, "but be careful, it's already badly swollen."

"Fine." Said Takuya sitting up after Joe had bandaged it again, and then after Joe was sure his patient was fine he helped him freshen up, and when they came out of the bathroom his clothes were clean and laid out on the bed, then Joe sat him on the bed and, with some help Takuya got dressed (1)

"Well do you think you can make it to the grand hall?" Joe asked

"Of course!" said Takuya confidently as he put his arm around Joe's shoulders then they began to walk towards the big doors that they had been told was the grand hall, when they made it in they found that Tai was there talking with Cherrymon in a brightly lit room with ten large windows on each side and a very long table in the middle of it, they sat down and everyone began filing in, the girls began coming a few minutes later through another large door on the other side of the grand hall.

"Takuya." Said Zoe smiling as she sat down next to him

"Hi." He said back to her his eyes drooping a little

"You ok?" she asked him

"Yea just a little tired." He sighed

"I have been talking with young Tai here, and to best explain what is going on I must tell you the history of the Eighteen Realm Digital World." He began

"Why is it called the Eighteen Realm Digital World?" asked Takuya interrupting Cherrymon

"I will eventually explain that," said Cherrymon "now it all started ten digiyears ago, or one human year, all eighteen realms were living peacefully, The Region of Fire, The Region of Ice, The Region of Water, The Region of Thunder, The Windy Region, The Rocky Region, The Light Region, The Region of Darkness, The Metallic Region, The Forest Region, The Region of Power, The Region of Wisdom, The Region of Courage, The Region of Hope, The Region of Knowledge, The Sector of Sincerity, The Region of Kindness, and The Region of Love, they all were at peace, but then Lilithmon the ruler of The Region of Darkness she changed, she turned on us we were taken by surprise, she took the source of our special powers and split them in two, and the source of our power were our power pearls, each ruler had one to keep the peace, and so that no one real had more power than the others, those two Icedevimon that appeared today were the holders of the two halves of the stone of ice, it also made them able to create that horrid new attack they used today, she has taken all of the pearls split their power, and entrusted them to her most faithful servants, but there is a way to get them back, when you defeat one of the holders they will turn back to the digiegg form, and the half stone will be removed the one who defeats it will take the stone, it will make you much more powerful the two who have each half of the power stone will become bonded, a strong connection will form." He finished

"So do you know who will be bonded with who?" asked Tai

"No, the holder will choose, and if you defeat them they are purified and reborn." Smiled Cherrymon then a line of digimon came in trough one of the big doors with plates of food

"Is that food for us?" asked Gulimon amazed by the large amount of food

"Yes, diner is ready." Said Cherrymon then once all of the food was set down on the long table everyone dug in "My for such small things you shore do eat a lot." he said a few minutes later while watching Tie, Davis, T.K., Yolei, Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Ryo, Zoe, Takuya, Miki, Megumi, Marcus, Keenan, and all of the digimon attacking the food and eating a plate every once in a while (Don't worry only the digimon ate the plates)

"Can't…be…mad…at…Cherrymon…to…busy…eating," said Keenan between mouthfuls while finishing his third bowl of food, loading more on his plate, and shoveling more into his mouth

"I…agree," said Tai while gobbling up his food

"Dido," said Takuya demolishing his food and Zoe who was sitting beside him was doing the same (where does she store all of that food I mean really)

"Agumon…don't…eat…the…plate," said Marcus right as Agumon ate the plate

"Marcus," said Kristy who had finished eating and was now turned left towards her brother but he didn't respond "Marcus!" she said loudly and he put his food down and looked toward her

"What?" he asked after he had swallowed the mouthful of food he had

"Well, there's something you need to know I was waiting for you to be in the best mood possible…" she trailed off from the sentence

"Tell me," he begged her

"Well…mom…had a baby." she said trying hard not to laugh at the look on her brother's face "Twin's actually."

Then BOOM! "WHAT!" he exclaimed making everyone jump and turn towards the two

"So, I'm guessing you broke the news to him." Said Yoshi who was sitting on the right of Kristy

"Yea and he doesn't seem to be taking it very well." She said watching him huff off to the big door that led to the side of the guest rooms that were for the boys, going through it, and leaving it open half way, then Kristy excused herself and followed him just barely seeing him slam his door closed, then going down the hall she knocked on his door and it opened

"What?" he snapped

"Can we just talk?" she asked him in a weak voice

"Fine." He huffed moving out of the doorway so she could come in then closed the door once she was in then she sat down on one of the four beds in the big room

"Why are there four beds?" she asked him

"Keenan, Falcomon, Agumon and I all share this room." He said

"Ok, so I didn't mean to make you mad, I just-" she started

"It's ok, I was just kind of upset, I mean I've missed so much, well anyways, now that I've cooled down a little I want to know, are the kids girls or boys?" he asked

"Girls, they're about one month old, and have lots of hair it's a grayish blackish color you would love them, one is named Hope the other is Light." she said thinking about it

"Well we'll see." He said

"You bet." She said smiling then hugged her brother who hugged her back then there was a bit of talking in the hall but neither of them heard then they snuggled on his bed all anger forgotten and eventually fell asleep

"Ohhh what an adorable scene." said Thomas who was spying with Mickey, Megumi, Yoshi, their digimon partners, and a protesting Agumon.

"Let me see." whispered Yoshi pushing through the few in front of her

"Us to." whispered Mickey pulling Megumi along as she pushed trough

"My roommate, so my room." whispered Keenan trying to get through into his room

"Roommate?" everyone asked him and he just sighed while finally pushing through them and into his room

"Now me tired," he yawned "Night." He whispered closing the door in their faces

"That was rude." Said Yoshi a few seconds later, and back at the table ten minutes ago a minute before the savers left T.K., Kari, Yolei, Ken, Tie, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Cody, and Davis had been talking

"So from what I can understand we just need to find and defeat all thirty six of the digimon with the half stones and then we can save the digital world and go home." Said Sora

"Seems simple enough for me." Said Tai leaning back in his chair

"Same here." Said Matt much happier now that he had filled his stomach

"Hmmm," sighed Ken while thinking about something

"What are you thinking about?" Davis asked his friend

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Marcus then he went to his room and his sister excused herself and followed then a few minutes later the rest of their group followed, Ken began his thought carefully choosing his words

"Well… ok, so, what if and I'm just taking a blind shot here," he began and everyone who had heard it had become interested "So what if Lilithmon isn't alone…what if there is someone, someone behind her, someone much more powerful than all of us combined, perhaps that is the reason she turned so quick, and how she was powerful enough to steal the power pearls, and how she plans to take over both worlds." He finished

"If that is true then we must prepare for the worst." Sighed Cherrymon

"Wait, if there is someone that powerful," T.K. started "I mean it seems like they might have created their own dimension, they could be planning to take over all of them even the ones we came…" then he trailed but by that time everyone there had caught on to him

"Well then we just need to stop them." Yolei said excited to finally know their objective

"I agree." Said Kari

"Me to." Said Mimi

"Who knows what they could do if they take over." Said Cody

"Yea!" shouted all of the girls together

"Girls." The boys sighed except Joe, Cody, Ken, and Kouichi

"Noise, mean, and they eat all of the food." Sighed Takuya leaning on Joe so he could stand then Zoe walked over to them because she had heard him

"This is for all of us girls." Zoe said stomping on his good foot "and this is personally from me!" and she slapped his cheek

"Hey, what was that for." he asked having to stand on both of his feet because of her stomp and rubbing a red cheek from her slap

"It's for what you said." Koji said from behind Zoe then Takuya thought about it

"Ummm forgive me?" he said scared of what might be hit next

"Humph." She said turning around and huffing back to the group of girls

"Is that a no?" he asked as she left but got no answer

"You ruined that; maybe I'll have to step up." Said Koji arms folded and smirking

"No!" he said and his friend smiled a little at this and when Takuya realized why he was smiling he turned pink and the smile got bigger

"You pretty much just confessed you love Zoe." He said with one of those rare big smiles

"And we heard it to." Said Tommy as he came out from behind Koji with Kouichi and J.P. behind him making Takuya turn almost a purple color

"Is he ok?" asked Kouichi in a worried voice

"I think we went a little too far with the teasing." Sighed J.P.

"Ha!" yelled Takuya then he quickly took a deep breath and laughed "Your little plan back-fired didn't it." He said with a sly smile on his face and Koji had lost his.

"That wasn't nice Takuya." Koji said with his arms folded and a dark enough scowl to make even _the warrior of darkness Kouichi, his twin brother,_ shrink into the background

"Oh and It was nice to embarrass me?" he asked

"Well you started it when you shoved me down that pit." He said

"That was embarrassing? And you know if it hadn't been for that you wouldn't be the warrior of light." Takuya said

"He has a point." Stuttered J.P. even though he was older he was still scared of these little fights, then a wall of flame erupted around Takuya throwing Joe to the floor a few feet away, and a wall of light did the same around Koji

"What is this?" they both asked as if someone here knew but not even Cherrymon with all his knowledge could tell them what was happening and everyone was watching this The Adventurers, The Tamers, the rest of The Warriors, and the few Savers present, they didn't know it yet, but they were watching something no one ever thought possible, the power of the elements at not just a digimon's hands, but humans as well.

"What the heck is happening?" asked Ryo

_Where did the walls of light and fire come from? Are they a good thing or a bad thing? Find out next time on digimon digital monsters!_

After the battle he had he would be extremely fatigued

Remember please R&R, anonymous reviews are enabled


	5. The Ten Elements Light the Way

Chapter 5

The Ten Elements Light the Way

"What the heck is going on?"

Kari

"What's happening?" Takuya and Koji asked each other at the same time desperate to find out why there were flames and light surrounding them then both the human and beast spirits appeared in front of their hosts

"Children you mustn't fight, we are going to do what we must to be assured of your safety, and for that there must be harmony." Said the spirits of light

"What's going on?" Kari asked but she went unnoticed

"For once I agree." Said the spirits of flame then a purple, light blue, yellow, black, dark blue, silver, brown, and green beams of light shot up enough for the two with their own to see, and it was found that the lights came from Zoe (purple) Tommy (light blue) J.P. (yellow) and Kouichi (black), and the rest had spirits in the middle they all had walls made of their element to Zoe's dislike with the skirt and all

"Answer Kari." Said T.K. but they went ignored

"Well Agunimon, didn't think I would be seeing you so soon after you _melted my icy sector_." Said Kumamon to Agunimon making both of their hosts confused

"For the one millionth time, I did not melt your region, Ranamon flooded it with that stupid draining rain attack!" he said forcefully before anyone could ask another question

"My attack isn't stupid!" said the human spirit of water

"What is going on!" yelled Rika but she also was ignored

"Ummm do you mind filling us in on this?" asked Zoe

"Tommy can you tell me what's going on?" T.K. asked his friend and he turned towards him

"I don't know." He said then turned back to the spirits in front of him

"He melted my sector." Said Kumamon pointing at Agunimon

"He blamed me for melting his sector when Ranamon flooded it with her stupid draining rain attack, and left me at the scene after I was trying to stop her!" he said defending himself

"I did not!" defended Ranamon

"Did to." Agunimon said

"Did not." She said again

"Did to." He said

"Did not!" she said

"DID TO!" he yelled

"Shut up!" all eight of the other warriors said at the same time making them stop talking

"We've been listening to you three fighting about this for the last hundred digiyears, get over it your sector is frozen back over!" said the spirits of thunder

"Like you have much room to talk," started the spirits of wind "going on and on about how our wind diverted the rain storm you had be-"

"Quiet." Said the spirits of metal calmly

"We have to be calm and in harmony to do this." Said the spirits of light

"What are you going to do?" Takuya asked

"We are going to give you our power to use in human form." Began the spirits of earth

"What? is that even possible?" Izzy asked himself

"If you aren't able to spirit evolve in time, then you may use this power but you must use it wisely." Said the spirits of thunder

"Ok…" Takuya began "and how do you share your power?" he asked

"We are going to go into your subconscious from there we can give you the ability." Said the spirits of wind

"What's a subconscious thingy?" Davis asked and everyone but Takato, Susie, Tai, Mako, Ai, and Takuya sighed because the seven that didn't sigh had no idea

"If anything goes wrong you could be trapped in your subconscious do you want to take the risk?" asked the spirits of ice

"Of course I want to do it you know me better than anyone you should know." Said Tommy to his spirits and everyone gave nods of agreement

"We figured we just wanted to be sure of it." The spirits of metal said, then the rest nodded in agreement, then they turned into lights the color of their attribute, and two lights went inside each of them, except Zoe,and Kouichi, Tommy with Ice and water, Koji with light and metal, Takuya with fire and wood, and J.P. with Thunder and earth and each of them began acting weird after a few minutes

"It's too bright." Mumbled Koji covering his eyes

"Where is everything I can't see." Kouichi asked himself looking around as Zoe was coughing trying to get breath but was slowly turning blue and Joe was by her side trying to figure out what was wrong

"It's to cold in here." Said Tommy through chattering teeth and shivering out of control while laying on the floor

"It's to hot I can't stand it." said Takuya laying flat on his back drenched in sweat while breathing very fast

"What if we put Takuya and Tommy together would they balance each other out?" Tai asked Izzy who was trying to figure out the whole spirit thing then looked up at the question

"That might work." He said to his friend then looked back at the computer screen

"When did that storm happen, and how is it splitting the ground?" stuttered J.P. while laying curled in a ball on the floor, then they all began to start to feel better Takuya got cooler (with the help of the ice cube Tommy), Zoe began to breath again, J.P. began to uncurl, Tommy got warmer (with the help of the human torch Takuya), Kouichi began to see again, and Koji uncovered his eyes

"Well that was…a…weird experience." Said Koji "I couldn't see it was like the light had blinded me."

"There was only darkness nothing else." Said Kouichi and he got glares

"It was like the wind was sucking away all of the oxygen." Said Zoe her face still a little blue

"I felt like I was in Antarctica in the middle of winter, and these were the only clothes I was wearing, but then it felt like the sun had come out." Tommy said

"There was an enormous thunder storm, and lightning split the ground." Said J.P.

"Aren't you the warrior of thunder?" asked Matt

"Yes and I got over that fear a while ago, but it just came back when I saw the storm." he said

"What about you Takuya?" asked Koji

"At first it was hotter than a fire it burned, but then I some how got used to it, and I connected to my spirits they told me to use the fire wisely." He said

"So how does that work?" asked Koji

"Don't know; all I know is that we have the power to use our own elements." He cheered a fire ball appearing above his head then unaware of the ball above his head he made one in his hand to prove it

"He really is a hot head." Said Koji smirking with his arms folded and Takuya looked up to see the ball of fire and a ball of light appeared above Koji head

"Look up mister light personality." Smirked Takuya

"Are you ok?" T.K. went and asked Tommy who was once again falling asleep and waking himself up quickly

"Yea." He smiled

"If you're tired maybe you should go to bed and get some rest." He said

"I'm fine." He said

"Are you warm enough?" T.K. asked knowing that he wouldn't get him to go to bed

"I'm a little cold, but I feel better than before." He said with a smile again

"Here." said T.K. unzipping and taking off his jacket to reveal a white t-shirt then he had Tommy put it on he then zipped it and looked at him it was a little big but it would do

"Thanks, I'm so much warmer now." Tommy said

"Don't mention it." He smiled trying to ruffle Tommy's Hair but right when he touched him his hand got extremely cold and he yelped pulling his hand away

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked and Kari had heard him and had come over to the two

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I don't know I can't touch Tommy without freezing." he said shivering a little

"I wonder if it could be the ice spirits I do have their power maybe it is going to take some time until they settle in it could be why I'm so cold." then Takuya walked over to the three and it made him interested to know what was happening

"What's up?" he asked when he got over to them

"Tommy's cold." Said T.K.

"Well…I'm feeling to hot again come with me and we can balance each other out again." He said

"Ok, are you ok?" he asked T.K. before leaving

"Yea I'm fine." He said you go on

"I'm going to my room." Said Takuya limping off to his room with Joe and Tommy following close behind

"Me to." Yawned Zoe walking off to her room and after about ten minutes everyone was bustling in the corridors.

_So the warriors all have their elements, but what will they do with them and how will they react to their new abilities find out next time on digimon digital monsters!_

I know short chapter but they are going to get longer now, it just depends on how much I have planed for specific things

Oh, and since I have at least one person who wants me to do the oneshot about Koji being the mastermind to crashing J.P.'s birthday party, I'm gonna do it. :)


	6. The Parties that don't last

I don't own digimon or anything associated with, I do however own the plot and any OC's in this fic so please don't steal them.

Chapter 6

The parties that don't last

In The Girls Corridor

"War!"

Yoshi

"Do you all want to come to me and Yolei's room? We can have a slumber party." Said Mimi in the crowded hall

"I'm there!" said Zoe then the other girls began to join in

"What about you Jeri?" Yolei asked one of the three girls who hadn't said yes

"Well Susie Ai do you want to go to the slumber party?" Jeri asked the two children

"Yea!" they both said together

"Alright I guess well be there in a few minutes, after we grab pillows, get dressed for bed, and brush our teeth." Said Jeri

"Actually the brushing won't be necessary; we're sending a few people to ransack the kitchen." Said Amiliana then Marcus came through the doors at the end of the hall and he was carrying Kristy and when he saw the girls he went over to them

"Where is Kristy's room?" he asked them

"Hand her here, me Megumi and her share a room." Said Mickey

"Alright but she's pretty heavy." He said handing her over then walked off back to the boy's corridor

"When he said she was heavy he wasn't kidding." Grunted Mickey as she walked into the room the three girls shared

"Oh, well we'll be back in a few minutes." She heard Jeri say walking off with the two younger children to the room the three of them shared and the rest of the girls did the same but once Mickey had put Kristy on the cold bed she woke up

"Well I guess you weren't as asleep as I thought you were." Smiled Mickey

"Do you want to come with us?" Megumi asked her back turned to the two

"Where?" Kristy asked

"Yolei and Mimi are having a slumber party in their room." Mickey said

"Alright." she said getting out of bed and putting on the night gown that was at the end of her bed after thirty minutes they were all in Yolei's room

"So who are we sending to the kitchen and whose going to find more pillows? Yolei asked the large group of girls

"I will lead the team to the kitchen." said Amiliana "I want Kari, Sora, Mimi, Yoshi, Ai, Susie, Jeri, and Rika." She said

"Sound good to you eight?" Yolei asked getting nods in return

"One question why do you want me, Susie, and Ai?" Jeri asked Amiliana

"Because the small size of the younger ones will make it easier for them to hide." She said smiling at her good idea

"Me and Zoe will stay in here and plan stuff out, while the rest of you go and get pillows." Said Yolei

Boy's corridor forty five minutes ago

"Who wants to come to my room and have a sleep over!" said Takuya who had just though this brilliant idea (I'm being sarcastic), and almost every boy was in the hall so it worked

"I don't mind it's not like we have anything else to do." Said J.P. who was followed by everyone else in the hall then Marcus came out of his room with his sister in his arms

"Do you want to come to my room for a sleep over?" Takuya asked him

"Well I guess." He said after some hesitation

"Kay see ya later." Said Takuya then his newest guest walked off and everyone went to their rooms in T.K., Tommy, and Ken's room they were talking

"Tommy." T.K. began then paused "Perhaps you should stay here and sleep."

"If I did I would miss all the fun, if I go I miss all the sleep, and I already said I would, besides if I wasn't there I would be mad at myself Takuya's like a big brother to me, here is your jacket." And that said it the law was laid he was going whether or he did or didn't feel like going then he began getting dressed and when he was done he had a green night shirt and pants but left the hat

"But what if you get sick?" asked Ken

"I'm going and that's that." Said Tommy

"Fine." The two sighed in defeat in Marcus and Keenan's room Keenan was awake and getting ready because Thomas had heard him awake and decided to tell him

"So Thomas told you about it, oh well that's fine." Said Marcus while getting his night shirt on

"Well, I'm ready to go when you are." Said Keenan from across the room

"Well I'm ready to go right now so let's go." He said then everyone began going to Takuya and Joe's rooms

"Ok." Started Takuya once everyone was assembled half an hour later "We are going to need food and more pillows so…T.K. do you want to lead the group that will ransack the kitchen?" he asked

"I guess so." He replied shrugging

"Greeeeeeeeeeeat." Said Matt sarcastically "You're making a thief out of my little brother." He sighed getting laughs out of the others

"Yep." Takuya smiled getting more laughs

"I want Tai, Joe, Marcus, Mako, Henry, Takato, and Ryo." Said T.K.

"Me Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, and J.P. will stay here and anyone else not going to the kitchen will find pillows." Said Takuya then everyone looking for pillows walked off

"Wait did you really expect us to make it to the kitchen without being discovered?" Marcus asked Takuya then he got up and limped over to the wall on the opposite side of the room "I found this secret passage when I needed this wall for support earlier." He said while taking off a glove and looking for something on the wall then when he found it a brick melted into the wall a little and a door opened up in the wall

"Cool." Said Ryo

"I explored a little while Joe was busy, and found the kitchen, when you get in there take a the path till it splits, then take a right go strait for to splits, then take a right, a left, another left, and go up the ladder." Said Takuya if you leave it open you can easily get back but I also saw an opening to the girl's corridor so be careful, if Amiliana's been here before she probably knows it's there."

"Got it." Said T.K. then the ransacking group went in the maze of passageways and in at the girl's slumber party

"Ok so I've been here before and I know a secret passage way we can use to get to the kitchen." Amiliana said to her group then they walked out into the hall and she felt around the floor until she pushed a wooden button and a round hole opened up

"Come on." said Amiliana going into the passage and the others followed her

"Come on." T.K. said to his group "Ok so here is the ladder." While the boys were getting into the kitchen and the girls were getting close the girls finding pillows came back with about fifty pillows

"Here we are." Whispered Amiliana

"Don't you think that someone's going to see us if we get into the kitchen?" Sora asked her

"No ones in the kitchen at night, but it is very dark so be careful." Amiliana warned her team then they went up the ladder and the rest followed at was surprisingly quiet even with the boys ransacking it

"Ok find all the food you can maybe even find some bowls to carry it in then the girls spread out and began taking all the food they could carry and more then there was sound

"Who's there?" asked Kari half screaming because she had bumped into someone and everyone but Amiliana had by now bumped into someone then someone moved around the walls until there was light then everyone turned to see who they had bumped into

"T.K.?" Kari asked with curiosity but you could tell there was some scolding in her voice

"Tai!" Said Sora sternly

"Marcus." Growled an annoyed Yoshi

"Heh heh heh please don't hurt me." Said Marcus

"Joe?" asked Mimi amazed that he would actually do something like this

"Oh, Takato." Said Jeri way more forgiving than the others

"Suzie you shouldn't be here!" Henry scolded his little sister

"Mako." Said Ai hugging her brother

"Ryo." Growled Rika

"Heh….heh…..heh…Rika what're you doing here?" he asked her

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Rika growled and everyone was asking or being asked why they were there and the explanation came from both of the leaders at the same time

"We needed food for the party we were having." Said Amiliana and T.K. then they started to fight and the digimon joined in

"I declare war on the boys!" said Lalamon and then her and all of the girls digimon tackled the boy's and their human partners had to pry them off of the digimon who had been taken by surprise

"If you let us take half you can take the other half." T.K. said holding Patamon

"Truce." Said Amiliana

"Ok, so here is half of the food." Said T.K. showing ten full baskets of food and one covered basket

"Thanks." The girls said and they walked away through the tunnel to their corridor and they went into the door and found a lot of pillows

"Well someone found a lot of pillows." Said Yoshi

"Ok pick a pillow," said Yolei "You can get more once everyone has one." When they were done they started getting into their food until Amiliana realized they had forgotten something

"Did anyone get plates?" she asked but got no from all of girls that had accompanied her

"Wait I found some, the boys must have packed them for us." Said Sora who had opened up a covered bowl

"They're so sweet." Said Mimi and then they began to dig into the food getting some and sitting down to eat 15 minutes ago in Takuya's room the kitchen team had just gotten back

"Where is the pillow crew?" T.K. asked

"Still aren't back." Said Koji

"Well here is the food, the girls caught us so we had to give them half of the food." Sighed Marcus

"What were you expecting to eat it all?" Thomas asked as he walked into the room with as many pillows as he could carry and there were others behind him then the rest of the team came in with more pillows

"You found a lot of pillows, good." Said Tai

"Yea, we needed more pillows Takuya has them all under his ankle." Said Koji

"Hey I left two!" Takuya defended himself

"That isn't enough for the rest of us." Koji said arms folded

"Fine you want more pillows here!" he said from his bed throwing one of his five pillows at Koji hitting him right in the face then it fell to the floor and he began to twitch with annoyance

"You're going to pay for that." Said Koji picking up the pillow and throwing it back but Takuya dodged and the pillow hit Davis who had been laying back instead

"Ok who threw that?" he asked sitting up

"Koji." Said Takuya then Davis chucked the pillow at Koji but he dodged and it hit T.K. in the face

"That was even better." Said Davis not knowing how much trouble he was in

"Davis." Growled T.K.

"Ohhh no." said Davis hiding behind Ken who was the closest person but T.K. was too good of an aim and hit him in the shoulder

"Matt's a harder target than you." Said T.K.

"Thanks for the compliment." Sighed Matt

"I don't get you two." Said Tai

"When T.K. sleeps over with me we have pillow fights, there is no hiding from him and his pillow." Said Matt making Tai laugh then a pillow hit him in the face and from the giggling Keenan he could tell who had thrown it then he threw it and missed hitting Thomas who then threw it and hit Matt who threw it and hit Henry then Tai took the pillow and threw it hitting Ken who threw it and hit Marcus then he threw it and hit Kazu and Kenta at the same time then they threw it and hit Mako who then threw it and hit Henry for the second time then three pillows were thrown at Takuya for starting the whole thing but they hit the three people beside him J.P., Kouichi, and Tommy then they threw the pillows and hit Joe, Izzy, and Ryo then they threw and hit Takato, Cody and hit Henry for the third time and he finally threw back by then everyone was involved it was an all out war of pillows they were flying everywhere hitting the walls and other people and half an hour ago in Yolei and Mimi's room the girls had just finished eating

"Mm I feel great! Said Zoe

"Me to, so what are we going to talk about?" asked Mimi

"Lets play truth or dare." Said Mickey and each of the girls agreed "So since I thought of the idea I'll start." Said Mickey "So…Kristy truth or dare?" then Yoshi whispered something in her ear

"I'm afraid of the dare…so truth." She said hoping she had chosen the right one

"Yoshi gave me an idea, do you have a crush on Keenan or not?" Mickey asked

"Ummm." She started then gulped hoping that her face wasn't giving it away but it was she was turning a deep shade of red

"She does! Look at her face." Said Megumi

"Well now it is my turn." She said an evil gleam in her eye that was framed by her still red face

"I don't like the gleam in her eye." Said Yoshi

"Me either." Said Mickey

"Agreed, if she's anything like her brother we're in trouble." Said Megumi

"This will be way worse than what he would do." Said Kristy "Now Yoshi…truth or dare?" she asked the evil look in her eye was even darker than before

"Truth." She said and she would regret that

"How much of a crush do you have on my brother?" she asked

"You know I have a crush isn't that enough torture?" she asked

"You did it to me now spill." Said Kristy

"This is the worst." She said then she went over to Kristy and whispered it in her ear, then pulled away from her ear "Now no telling anyone."

"No promises." Kristy said

"What did she say?" Mickey asked

"She pretty much said she loves him." She replied to the question

"_This_ is the worst." Yoshi sighed hugging a pillow

"Ok so Rika truth or dare?" asked Yoshi

"Dare." Sighed Rika

"Hmmm…" she went thinking of a dare "I know you have to tell Ryo you have a crush on him." She smiled

"What but then I'd…and…is it that obvious?" Rika asked sighing

"It is." Said Zoe

"I didn't need to ask if you had a crush." Said Yoshi

"Go." Said Mimi

"Fine." She sighed standing up and leaving the room

"Let's go and listen." Said Amiliana walking out of the room to the secret passage and going in then once they were all there they heard Ryo and Rika talking but the first clear voice they heard was Rika's

"Ummm…Ryo…I…well…I…I really…like…you…it it may not…seem like it…but your more…than a…" then Rika was cut off for

"Finally your saying it," Ryo said "You don't have to worry I like you to." Said Ryo smiling at her

"Really?" Rika asked astonished no boy had ever like her back even if she secretly liked them

"Yea, you might be ruff on the edges but you're a really nice person." He said to her making Rika smile a little

"Well…I had better get going." She smiled

"Rika wait do you want to…maybe go to diner with me when we have the time?" he asked her

"That would be great." She said then walked off

"You did great." The others said when she came in

"Are you telling me you heard the whole thing?" she asked

"Yes all the way through him asking you on a date." Said Amiliana then her face got an evil look

"My turn." She said "Now…Zoe? Truth or dare?" she asked

"Truth." She said

"Have you ever gone on a date with Takuya?" she asked

"Yes," She squeaked turning purple then thumps coming from the other side of the wall revived her then after about ten minutes of this Amiliana went over to the wall and found a specific place then she put her hand in the crack in front of her then it opened into a window but before she could tell them to be quiet a pillow hit her in the face knocking her back and the window closed

"You ok?" Mimi asked her

"I'm fine." She said sitting up "But I say we wage war on the guys."

"I'm with you." Said Sora

"It's about time we taught them a lesson." Said Rika

"War!" they all yelled

"Ok grab the pillows and attack." Said Amiliana "Half of us go through the secret passage, and the other half through the door." And all of the girls moved out taking at least five pillows with them back in the boy's room at the same time they were having a war but then the secret passage opened and so did the door and Yoshi appeared in the doorway first and the last pillow that flew before they noticed the girls and stopped throwing hit her then it slid and hit the floor revealing a semi red face this made Yoshi twitch in annoyance

"Grrrrr." She started looking as thought she would explode, making Marcus, Thomas, and Keenan shrink away

"Take cover she's gonna explode!" Marcus yelled

"WAR!" she yelled a few seconds later and all of the girls began to invade and attack the boys who had been caught completely of guard but they soon recovered picking up pillows and using them as defense and once in a while offence, but after four or five hours they began to fall asleep spreading out and laying down with the pillow they had in their hands and a few grabbed extra pillows and put them on like blankets (J.P./ Tai/ Joe/ Takato/ Marcus), a couple of them just hugged someone else (Kristy Keenan/Rika Ryo), and the rest of them were hugging their digimon partners spread all over the room although Tommy was having his night mare again and waking up every minute or so then going back to sleep

Cherrymon's Chambers about an hour after the digidestined had fallen asleep

It was a sight to see a tree was sleeping soundly until a small digimon came in but it was to dark to tell who

"Daddy!" shouted the little digimon trying to wake the tree digimon in front of him "Daddy!" the digimon yelled again and this time the tree digimon woke

"Yes Nyokimon what is it?" Cherrymon asked alarmed

"An army of digimon from the dark realm…they're coming this way I'm afraid they found out the digidestined are here." Said Nyokimon

"Hmmm," went Cherrymon deep in thought "Nyokimon? Do you remember the secret passage ways?"

"Yes Daddy I do." Said Nyokimon

"Alright…I'm going to fill most of them with roots so it seems like we are just holding down the castle with them I want you and the others childeren to wake the people of the town and the digidestined have them hide in the underground corridors send them to the safe house then I will fill it with roots to make it seem like it was old and unused

"But what about you?" Nyokimon asked

"Me? Oh I'll be fine, now Nyokimon go." Cherrymon ordered

"Alright." Nyokimon said then hurried of as fast as possible towards the boys dormitory first (boy was he in for a surprise) he hopped as fast as possible

In Takuya's room

"WAKE UP!" Nyokimon yelled as loud as possible hopping on to Takuya's bed and waking up a few of the Digidestined around them

"What? Ten more minutes mom." He groaned sleepily then opened his eyes to see the little digimon hopping around the room trying to wake Zoe up but the poor digimon just got smacked on the head and started crying

"Ahhh wh-what happened?" Zoe asked shooting up from the bed of pillows she had been laying on

"You hit him on the head." Said Takuya rolling towards the scene

"Oh I'm soooo sorry." she said feeling bad about hitting the digimon on the head, and by now most of the people in the room were awake, then Tai walked over to Nyokimon

"Why did you come in here?" he asked

"Cherrymon sent me." Nyokimon said

"Why?" Tai asked

"Because you have to go to safety!" Nyokimon answered urgently

"Why do we need to go to safety?" T.K. asked coming up behind Tai

"There is an army coming, someone found out you're here!" he said more urgently than before

"Where are you going to hide us?" Amiliana asked

"Into the safe house under the castle then daddy will fill the passages with roots we are sending the people from the town

"Daddy?" Zoe asked

"Yes daddy." Nyokimon said

"Alright well we had better get moving." Thomas said standing up

"But what about Cherrymon!" Ken yelled so everyone could hear him

"He'll be fine if they don't find you everyone will be safe." Nyokimon said

"Alright." Tai said then Takuya got up off the bed and stumbled a bit because of his injured ankle, Joe seeing this hurried to his side and helped him walk over to the wall with the secret passage

"Wow you already found it?" Niokimon asked "It took me three digiyears to find it

"I needed the wall for support and it opened when I leaned on the wall." He explained

"Anyways let's go." He said "You just lead the way Niokimon."

"Alright!" Niokimon answered hopping down into the tunnels then heading off towards the safe house

"Thomas, I have a question umm…was that you yesterday that I almost roasted, when I was out in the forest?" Marcus asked his best friend

Alright peoples, this is the last chapter that just needs fixed so yea, updates…slow…slow…slow.


	7. Invasion, down by one!

Don't own, wish I could, want to, never will, but I can twist and mash the series, and be as evil to the characters as I want to be as you will see in this chapter.

R&R

Chapter 7

Invasion, down by one!

"T.K.! Come back."

Matt

"Umm…yea…Joe said you were trying to be convincing with your telling what you were leaving to do, but failed miserably." Thomas explained at this Marcus just laughed surprising all thirty-five of the other digidestined, and their partners even Agumon, they all knew him well enough to tell he was a hothead and would usually be getting upset "Why are you laughing?" he asked him

"Oh you just don't seem to be that kind of person, but then again…" he stopped laughing "I could have rubbed off on you."

"So…what were you doing?" Thomas asked

Marcus sighed "I was…hoping to get to the commander." he said with another sigh

"What? Get to the commander?" Yoshi asked

"Who's this Commander person?" T.K. asked

"Oh that's right, the rest of the group doesn't know about DATS." Thomas said

"Might as well tell them." Yoshi said

Then Thomas took a deep breath and began explaining "In our dimension there is an organization called DATS, DATS has the few DNA compatible people who go out find digimon, and then defeat them turning them back into eggs, then take the eggs back to headquarters to send them back to the digital world, DATS also keeps the world from finding out about digimon, although that was impossible when Kurata went and blasted open the barrier between the human and digital worlds therefore letting the digital world fall on the human world, the commander gives us orders of what to do, but then again…Mr. knucklehead over here, and his buddy black hole," he said pointing at Marcus and Agumon (1) "usually do whatever they please, and then huff off somewhere when they don't get their way."

"But-" Mickey started the first conversation again.

"Over the last year I've been talking with the commander, we've also been working together to try and find a safe way to have a digigate, with Goamon's help of course," Goamon looked…sheepish to say the least, "so I was hoping that if I could get through to him he could at help us out somehow." He said

"And _why_ didn't we know about this." Demanded Kristy

"Because the strength of the barrier changes all the time, so there could be a day of communication, or a minute while the barrier fixes itself." He explained "So we didn't want to give you false hope about me getting back home."

"I don't get half of this conversation." Matt said then sighed

Marcus sighed, some days he wished he could just sleep till noon, (2) "After we dealt with saving both of our worlds, our digimon partners wanted to go back to the digital world and keep the peace, but I decided I wasn't going to just sit by and watch Agumon leave, so instead, I packed and went with all of them, and then we just _had _to get stuck in the desert area." Everyone gave him amazed stares; they wouldn't have been able to go with their digimon possibly forever, leaving family and friends.

"You really left?" Takato asked

"Yea since dad was there I was free to head off." He explained "Anyways…" he began while putting his hands on the back of his head "that about sums it up, just one thing…no mobbing, asking, or telling the commander! Please he'll realize I told you, and boy will I get an ear full, he'll keep blabbering on about this and that, asking how I contacted you, and blah blah blah blah blah." He said in a pleading tone.

"No promises." Kristy said

"Why do I even try?" he asked them

"Because, you're you." Thomas told him "You have to try once."

"Or a thousand." Kristy added

"Million if you feel really determined."(3)Yoshi added even further

"Whatever." Marcus said

"Here we are." Said Nyokimon showing them a damp underground room, it was large and rectangle with candles alight on the walls, there were also about a hundred and fifty digimon in it as well, you could clearly hear and feel the blast from the battle above.

"So many digimon." Said Jeri, feeling bad that it was partly her fault for bringing the digimon that made them have to go down into the semi-darkness.

"We have everyone from the city down here, everyone from the whole city other than daddy." Nyokimon said

"But why isn't Cherrymon down here?" Joe asked

"Because if he stays he can try and deter the mean digimon from our city." Nyokimon answered

"Oh, are you sure he's going to be ok?" Joe asked him

"Yea, I hope so." Nyokimon said "Well go ahead and well I don't know sit down." But no one but the younger children heard him, they sat down, but the older kids were worried, the shock waves from the blasts of the battle were getting steadily stronger, and that meant that the battle was coming closer, many of the older kids were worried for the younger ones, especially the older siblings.

"Are you sure this bunker is going to hold out?" Tai asked being his over protective brotherly self, he then began subconsciously pacing

"Tai," Kari said while sighing "leave poor Nyokimon alone, and sit down instead of pacing."

"Yes Kari." He said as though talking to his mother, then sat down in the dirt (4)

"That's better." She said getting down on the ground and holding Nyokimon in her lap as everyone laughed at the scene, and having had some of the tension from the battle relived everyone but Henry, Matt, Marcus, and if Kari hadn't ordered him to sit down Tai were all sitting, the three mentioned were still pacing(5).

Then Suzie upset by how impatient her brother's demeanor was said, "Henwee Wong stop pacing and sit down wight now." Everyone turned to look at her in shock, then they looked to see Henry sitting down, acting as though he wanted to get up and begin pacing again but his butt seemed to be glued to the floor(6), and then there was that scared and upset look on his face, not a good mix for Henry.

"Takuya, Koji, Kouichi (7), did you glue his butt to the floor?" Zoe asked them

"No…" Takuya started

"It wasn't us this time." Koji said

"Are you thinking about that time when we put glue on the chair before you sat down?" Kouichi asked innocently

"You aren't supposed to let her have hard evidence!" Koji and Takuya said at the same time

"So it was you!" she yelled in triumph

"Maybe…" Koji said

"Sort of…" Kouichi went on

"RUN!" Takuya yelled as they stood up and ran/limped off to a corner and Kouichi used his powers to hide them as Zoe passed by them whispering to herself, they all guessed she was cursing their names, or whispering about how horrible it was to have a chair cushion and her skirt glued to her legs and butt.

"Don't breath." Koji whispered, just before Zoe whipped around and looked right at their corner, then turned around, went back to the rest and sat down, then about four minutes later they came out.

"Kari? Where are you going?" (8) Tai asked as his sister as she walked off and away from the group not answering her brother as though in a trance, then there was a big blast above them and when the dust cleared Kari was ten feet from the nearest Digidestined, and all the digimon had been knocked out somehow, even the partner digimon were out cold, then they looked up to see the Icedevimon twins, they had a look, then they eyed a newly aware Kari, the Icedevimon attacked, Kari dodged it as Tai was banging against some kind of invisible barrier, and even though you could see an orange aura around him he still couldn't get through to help her.

T.K., being the overprotective my as well call him Kari's boyfriend, saw this and as the Icedevimon attacked he to had tried to get through the barrier, but then a _silver _aura surrounded him (9), and he was somehow able to get through the barrier right as another shot had been fired at Kari, and she would have dodged, but she had hit her leg on a rock while trying to get up, T.K. barely managed to get in front of her before it hit her, of course, he got a cut on his leg in the process, but instead of red blood silver liquid dripped before the wound healed almost instantly (10), then the silver turned to red like it should have been (11).

"Back off." He growled, the silver aura now going to Patamon, then it revived him, and T.K. got ready with his digivice, "Patamon?"

Patamon nodded then yelled "PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ANGEMON!"

"Alright Angemon I'll get Kari out of here and you keep them off for just a minute or two, sound good?" he asked

"Sounds like a plan." Angemon answered, so T.K. helped Kari get up, they got Gatomon who was still out, and they started to get moving, but instead of fighting Angemon the Icedevimon went straight for T.K. and Kari.

"ANGEL STAFF!" Angemon yelled protecting the two of them, but while he had been focused on the one attacking the other came up behind him and used frozen claw to turn him back into Patamon, Patamon barely managed to fly to T.K. and land on his head.

"I'm sorry T.K., I let you down." Patamon said

"No you didn't, you did your best." His human answered "Now let's hurry."

Then Crusadermon conveniently showed up (She had been watching the entire time) "ICEDEVIMON, YOU DIMWITTED IDIOTS, THE BOY GET THE BOY, CAN'T YOU SEE HE HAS POWER!" Kari stopped and looked at the so called new arrival.

"Kari you've got to keep going." And so they kept going but just as they got another four or so feet they were attacked by avalanche claw and once again T.K. took the brunt of the attack, this cut him in several places this time, and everyone clearly saw silver blood, Kari felt scared as a drop made its way onto her cheek, and they began to fall.

And 4 minutes ago in the barrier from Matt's point of view.

Matt could see Tai as he was furiously pounding at the invisible wall that kept them from the last member of the group, then there was an orange aura around his friend as Kari, the only one outside the barrier was attacked, she was lucky and dodged, but when trying to get up she hurt her leg on a rock, then as the Icedevimon attacked again, a silver aura surrounded T.K., '_WAIT! T.K.!'_ he thought then his little brother somehow got through the barrier that had stopped the rest of them, he barely made it and took the attack in place of Kari, then the silver aura surrounded Patamon and he digivolved into Angemon, but Angemon was soon defeated, and Patamon barely made it back to his brother, then another attack was sent their way, it was a hit and it hit his brother…this made his heart stop, then his legs moved of their own accord, he didn't know how but he managed to get through the barrier, perhaps T.K. was feeding his power into him, or Matt's will to save his brother was stronger than the barrier, but the point is he got free and ran as fast as possible towards T.K. and Kari to catch them, but noticed the Icedevimon were going in for the snatch, and had everyone not been watching so intently they would have missed the result, Matt made it there just as one of the Icedevimon did, the Icedevimon took T.K. and the ever faithful Patamon, while Matt kept Kari from hitting the ground and getting a serious concussion, and I say serious because her head did smack the ground, but it wasn't as hard as it could have been, of course even so she still saw double for a few hours. (12)

_So they've lost T.K., How is Matt going to cope with this fact, and how did Cherrymon fair? Find out next time on Digimon digital monsters!_

1. Yes, Thomas DOES have a sense of humor.

2. I doubt he ever has with school and you know his dad having been gone, probably won't ever be able to (Do to all the ruckus in the digital world), and therefore he probably never will.

3. **Chough cough** "Craniamon and his "indestructible" shield."

4. Kari is just about the only person other than their mom, and Matt, that can control him just about ALL the time

5. I think by being over protective brothers this action suits them.

6. Storyline reason for this

7. You would think that Kouichi would get in on their pranks after a while

8. THE BEGINNING OF THE SCENE I'VE WANTED TO WRITE SINCE I STARTTED CHAPTER TWO, IT HAS FINALLY COME! (This is what comes from getting to sleep at about 1:00, waking up at 8:30, and having butterfingers…Oh and did I mention I'm crazy? Mwahahahaha!)

9. Another storyline reason for this

10. Ok…once again, storyline reason for this, you'll find out in four or five chapters

11. You would think that once the blood was separated from the rest of his (Not saying, but I guess you could try and bribe me with cookies.) that it would turn back to normal.

12. I am happy with my evilness.

REMEMBER TO _**PLEASE**_, R&R

Ey people I think I might manage to get one more chapter before I finish the rest of the month, but I have camp on like the 20th then I have surgery on the 28th so it might be a while, ok?


	8. Who are we?

Haven't updated in a while have I? Sorry about that, but meh you get a new chappie, anyways, I thought T.K. could do the disclaimer today, (Voice gets louder) because if he doesn't I'll make his situation worse than it already is.

T.K.: Bubblekins1010 is evil to all of us, and should be put in a an insane asyl-

Bubblekins1010: T.K. I said disclaimer not saying mean things about me, even if those things might be0 true someday, or do want your "stay" to be even worse.

T.K.: Fine…Bubblekins1010 does not own digimon or anything associated with it, she does however own the plot and any OC's.

Who are we?

"I want to help!"

Takuya

All anyone could do was watch; watch through the hole in the ceiling of the palace; Horror struck as one of their own was taken; if there hadn't still been that dang barrier they would be out there trying to get him back! If Matt had managed to get out sooner (1); If this hadn't happened at all, this is what was running through their minds at the moment, everyone except Matt's, he was more worried about how his little brother would fair alone, but at least he had Patamon.

"Patamon would never give in if it meant keeping T.K. ok, they'll be fine," Matt said to himself reassuringly, and then after he had reassured himself about the two he went about the next task, getting Joe to take a look at Kari, he had heard a small crack when her head had hit the ground, but he then swore because there was just one tiny problem with that, everyone else including Joe were still in the dang barrier, so Joe was out of the question, at least until the barrier let up, and after about five minutes of pounding it _finally_ disappeared, Joe rushed over to Matt and Kari taking a look, and the Warrior group Minus Takuya because Joe wouldn't let him, tried to spirit evolve, but whatever had knocked the digimon out had messed with their spirit evolution,(2) they then heard Joe talking about how he had found there was an area where Kari's skull had cracked when she hit the ground, so while he was taking care of her, the others Minus Takuya went off to do two things as Izzy will explain here…

"We have two objectives1. We need to find Cherrymon, or any of his weaker forms, and 2. We ought to asses and start fixing the damage, getting out of the hole will be a little hard considering it doesn't seem like any of the digimon were waking up anytime soon, but we will make it," Izzy explained "now any questions, or ideas on how to get out of this hole?"

"Well," began Thomas "I guess Marcus could get to the top with one of his ridiculously high jumps (3), get to the ledge up top, then we boost everyone else up to him Keenan can stay behind until last because he can jump ridiculously high as well, and easily get out on his own, and I guess Zoe can probably use her power over wind to get up, maybe take a few others."

"Okay, we'll try it…" Izzy said looking a little doubtful (4), as there was ten feet between them and the ceiling, he was completely surprised when Thomas's very well thought out plan worked almost perfectly, Keenan did have a hard time lifting the last person up, and Zoe managed to get her and all the other girls up, she also changed the wind currents so they helped Keenan get Izzy up as he happened to be the last one there a few feet away from the top (5).

"What happened here?" Izzy asked, there was a light grey fog all around them, and for some reason it made him feel light headed, everything was getting kind of fuzzy, then he looked at everyone and for some reason he couldn't remember any of their names(6), they were familiar but he couldn't figure out how, then he noticed that he couldn't remember his name either, and everything else was moved to the back of his mind, then once he was done thinking about his name, the objectives or rather the first one, since he couldn't remember the second resurfaced, "Alright look for Cherrymon or any of his other forms." everyone looked at him, all in the same situation, all looking confused, all of them except Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi, they seemed a bit dazed but perfectly aware of their surroundings and mission, and so they began to walk through the rubble that used to be part of the ceiling to the palace everyone following them not knowing what else to do(7).

"Alright spread out." Said Thomas, but only the three mostly fine digidestined moved into different areas, each followed by about a third of the others, and it was Mimi who found him.

Mimi stopped and wandered from the others a little ways then stepped on something, then taking her foot off she realized that the little ball below her was alive "I found him!" Mimi yelled after a minute of thinking of the words she needed (8), everyone came towards her and looked down to find a little ball shaped digimon with a foot print on its side, who was just like the other digimon, out cold.

"Mimi did you step on him?" Yoshi asked

"Who's Mimi?" she asked carefully picking the easier words _'Does she mean me?' _Mimi wondered

"Hmmm…" Yoshi looked confused then smiled "Nice try at a joke…I almost fell for it."

Mimi thought about the needed words to explain "No I meant it, I don't know who you are…hmmm, oh yes talking about." She replied her mind was in total disarray.

"But…that isn't possible, you are Mimi." Yoshi said leaning down and picking up Nyokimon.

"I am?" Mimi asked

"Well then if you know everything who am I?" asked Takato

"_PLEASE_, tell me this is a joke." Marcus said, but then thought about it, ever since he had gone up out of the safe house he had felt a bit dazed, but now thinking about it harder he found that a lot of even the freshest memories were filled with holes.

"And what about me?" asked Sora and everyone else began getting mad.

"Thomas," Marcus called his friend over "I don't think their playing any kind of joke; ever since I got up here, I've felt kind of dazed, and just now when I thought about my memories I found holes in even the most recent."

"Same here." Thomas replied

"What could be causing this?" Yoshi asked

"You were listening?" Thomas asked

"Yea." She replied

"Well anyways I think that it could be this fog because this wasn't happening in the safe house, and there was no fog." Thomas concluded

"Alright then," Yoshi began "everyone!" She yelled getting their attention "you need to take your shirts and cover your mouths then we will help you get to where we can tell you who you are!" and they all obeyed putting their shirts over their mouths and following the three to the safe house, or tried, but the fog seemed to have gotten thicker, it got so thick that you couldn't see your hand right in front of you let alone the ground, but luckily the light of the torches were bright enough to guide them to the hole in the ground, and after most of them fell into a dog pile(9), they all got up and those who didn't know were told their names, but then the three in tact Savers began to think about the big question, why weren't they affected as much as the others?

_Well at least they found Nyokimon alright, well other than the foot print on his side, but what could be causing this memory loss? and will they figure it out in time to fix it? Or will they go insane like me? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_

Not that I'm blaming the mess on him.

Though their human powers still worked.

Really how do you jump that high, its ridiculous.

Izzy is Izzy, never going to stop being Izzy, so this seems entirely impossible to him.

Heh heh, I've always liked Zoe, and she does great with that new power of hers.

This is setup for something later.

I think that if you were in their situation then you would do the same thing.

NO! I AM _**NOT**_ TRYING TO MAKE HER SEEM STUPID!

Thomas Marcus and Yoshi at the bottom of course

Please R&R, I've been feeling kind of discouraged because I haven't gotten any reviews for a while, so I'm not as inclined to write so pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review

Might try and get one more before the end of the month, but no promises ok?


	9. Off we go!

I don't own Digimon or anything associated with it I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them.

**Bold **is when the Agunimon is speaking, _**Bold and Italic **_is Burninggreymon, and _Italic _is when Takuya is speaking, I did this since the scene will be taking place in his mind.

Chapter 9

Off we go!

"Oh I remember that, why didn't you just say it, Takatomon?"

Geomon asked

"I don't get it." Thomas sighed "How in the world can everyone lose their memories, there was nothing strange about the fog, only that it was grey, it should be impossible!"

"But it isn't," Marcus said "and for some reason we were less affected."

"Yea-but why?" Yoshi asked butting into the conversation

"No idea." Marcus and Thomas said at the same time

"But," Marcus said "I don't know why but I'm still losing my memories, slower but still…" the other two looked at each other; they had noticed the same thing.

Thomas sighed "Well I guess anything is possible in the digital world as we've learned before," he said "but I still don't see how that fog could erase memories…unless perhaps it doesn't really erase them."

"Hmm what do you mean?" Yoshi asked

"Maybe instead the fog uses small particles that when we breathe them in they can make their way into our memories and push them into the farthest depths of our minds, making those memories inaccessible." Thomas explained

"And how did you think of this theory, and especially think it was possible?" Yoshi asked

"(1) Because it's just about the same way that the memory erasers we used to use at DATS work, you see they send a small blast of air when the light goes off, the air is a strong sleeping gas, and hidden in the gas are small micro particles and those particles do the same thing I just explained, only it works faster because of the flash of light, and because the target is asleep." Thomas explained

"Ok, so yea and I don't think that I've ever seen anyone but us three get free of it," Yoshi said then spoke a minute later "and that must be why we got training like we did." The other two looked at her questioningly "Oh come on I expected Marcus to forget but you to Thomas? Oh well, don't you remember that we got training where certain memories were erased and then if we wanted them back the we had to make them resurface ourselves, _not_ using the reverse switch." She finished looking at Marcus like she was his mother

Marcus suddenly got a bright face full of understanding "Oh _that _training…oops…but really how in the world was I supposed to remember that I _wasn't_ supposed to use the reverse switch?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you should use your brain!" Yoshi snapped whacking him on the head

"Stop this won't get us anywhere!" he said as the other two fought, then seconds later they began to get blank looks, one then the other, and he noticed Joe and Kari were looking pretty blank as well, then saw that Takuya was sitting in an odd position, then being the doctor he was noticed the bandage around his ankle was gone and yet he seemed perfectly fine, then there was the odd position he had gotten into, he was sitting cross legged, eyes closed, and his thumbs, middle, and pinky fingers were all touching at the tips while his last four were facing inward his hands were facing out from his chest, and to top it all off he was floating with an orange aura around him. "What in the _world_?"

"Shut-up Thomas." He said opening one eye "I need to keep focused to finish this." Then he closed his eye again

"Fini-" Thomas started to ask but was cut off with a look from Takuya, and he went silent then a few minutes later Koji woke up and he saw him stand then move towards Takuya, there was a brief ten second conversation and Koji began to get into the odd position Takuya was in, only his hands were facing up, and his aura was white; About five minutes later, Kouichi woke up and walked over to them then after another brief conversation Kouichi sat down, making the three into a triangle, and got into the right position only his hands were facing down, and his aura was black, then as soon he was in the air level to them a black beam and a white beam went towards Takuya, and just at the same time two orange beams went towards Koji and Kouichi, then to complete the triangle one beam from each of the twins went towards each other, and all of the beams hit the target at the same time, then everything went multicolored as the three colors converged into a kind of sparkly powder then he took one breath of it and blacked out.

Safe House 60 minutes ago

Takuya sighed "This sucks! Everyone is leaving, and I'm stuck here in the Safe House with the two of you."

"Hey it isn't so bad," Joe said, he was watching Kari as she slept against the wall, though she had started to wake up again "and since Kari's waking up again you'll have another of us to converse with, I'm sure we can find some topic that we can all relate to."

"Yea alright I guess I'll trust you." Takuya sighed watching as the last two people left the Safe House, and began to walk away from the entrance but before they walked away he gathered that something was completely destroyed, because someone asked "What happened here?"

Kari groaned, why oh why couldn't she make it out without a scratch like she always used to in her first adventure, "Aw I have the _worst_ headache ever." She sighed reminding the two boys amazingly like Tai, Takato, Takuya himself (2), and Marcus, they laughed a bit.

"Goodness you must be turning into Tai." Joe said as he laughed

"Well we do share a room, so we've spent a lot, and probably more time then we want to together." She said

"That is true I was lucky that I didn't have to share a room with either of my brothers." Joe said

"How many brothers do you have?" Takuya asked

"Two," Joe answered "their both older than me."

"What about you Takuya?" Kari asked

"I have a brother," he answered "he's younger than me, and…aw crap, curse me!" Takuya suddenly exclaimed

"Huh what's wrong?" Joe asked

"I reeeeeally hope time froze like it did during our first adventure, because if not I will be dead the second I enter my house, I'm gone on Shinya's birthday…again, but last time I got lucky and time froze but this time, I promised mom I would be home in time for the party, and Shinya made me pinky swear, so yea I would rather not be locked in my room for the rest of the summer." Takuya said, the other two looked at him in disbelief, just how many of his little brother's birthdays had he missed, and Takuya as though reading their minds answered "I missed his 2nd, dad got delayed as he was driving home from a camping trip, I just happened to have been shoved into the car three days earlier by my mom, telling her we wouldn't be back in time, then his fourth 4th once again, dad was late, he usually is, that's why I was asleep by the time he wished me a happy 10th birthday, and then I left for the digital world on his 5th, and now his 6th."

"Oh." Joe and Kari said at the same time

"But I must say Shinya has quite the Koji streak, I think that it's because Koji comes over so we can discus ideas on how to prank the rest of the team, and now Kouichi's rubbing off to, but he does have some great prank ideas." Takuya said forming his usual grin "So, either of you into soccer?"

"Yea, but only watching the games, I've only played once or twice." Kari said

"Same here, but that's to be expected considering Tai, Davis, and Sora play so much." Joe said

Takuya laughed a little "Yep that sounds like my group I'm the only one except Tommy who will play a game once in a while." He still had a grin but then it disappeared as he took a face that showed he was thinking "Joe, your main element is water right?"

"Yea." Joe answered

"And Kari, you have the power of light right?"

"Yes." She answered

"I want to try something; you see my ankle is almost healed." Takuya said

"What? But that isn't possible." Joe said "That should take a month to heal not a day."

Takuya sighed and took a minute to start "Well last night me Tommy and Koji thought of something, If water is life and healing, and light brings life as well, then maybe Tommy could use water and Koji could magnify the effect using his light, so Tommy used some water and Koji put light on it and my ankle almost healed but, by the time we got it as healed as it is the other two were to tired to keep going so I want you two to try." Joe and Kari looked at each other

"Ok, we'll try." Joe said as Kari nodded

"So Joe you need water just try to collect it around your hand once I make it visible, and then Kari, you just figure out how to make light." Takuya said, took off the bandage, and began flaring up some fire not hot enough to burn anyone to close to it, but hot enough to make steam.

"I-I did it." Joe said as all of the steam began to race towards his hand (3), then Kari shone making the light needed, and after about twenty minutes of healing his ankle was as good as new.

They went on to talk until Mimi yelled "I found him." But there was a ruckus, and they noticed fog seeping into the room and boy was it thick, and finally after five minutes of being in the dark about what was going on almost everyone fell into the Safe House, poor Thomas, Marcus, and Yoshi at the bottom.

Takuya then listened to the conversation the three had with practiced ease

"No idea." Marcus and Thomas said at the same time

"But," Marcus said "I don't know why but I'm still losing my memories, slower but still…" the other two looked at each other; they had noticed the same thing.

Thomas sighed "Well I guess anything is possible in the digital world as we've learned before," he said "but I still don't see how that fog could erase memories…unless perhaps it doesn't really erase them."

"Hmm what do you mean?" Yoshi asked

"Maybe instead the fog uses small particles that when we breathe them in they can make their way into our memories and push them into the farthest depths of our minds, making those memories inaccessible." Thomas explained

"And how did you think of this theory, and especially think it was possible?" Yoshi asked

"(4) Because it's just about the same way that the memory erasers we used to use at DATS work, you see they send a small blast of air when the light goes off, the air is a strong sleeping gas, and hidden in the gas are small micro particles and those particles do the same thing I just explained, only it works faster because of the flash of light, and because the target is asleep." Thomas explained

This helped Takuya, he now had understanding, and so if he could talk to his spirits maybe they would know what to do, so he began to meditate, though it was a bit hard considering he had a hard time staying still for more than five seconds.

"**Ah Takuya, I see you have figured out how to find us in your mind, very good." **Then everything was bathed in a bright light and when the light faded Takuya saw Agunimon and Burninggreymon.

"_Hello, I was hoping to talk to you."_

"_**Oh yes we know why you have searched for us in your mind,"**_

"**We can see everything that goes on inside, and outside of your mind."**

"_Okay, well then do you have any advice?"_

"_**Your bodies are not suited to this plain of existence,"**_

"**so to make it so you can survive here small amounts of data is pressed into you as you travel through the gate,"**

"_**when you come through the other end of the gate you are half human; half digital,"**_

"**and though this helps you survive it has drawbacks;"**

"_**Being half human half digital, you are all slightly unstable, and so you are all more susceptible to digital **_and_** bacterial illness,"**_

"**the fog was dense with small bacterial particles that are alive, and while they are human bacteria, it is also half digital,"**

"_**do you see what we are saying? Being the same structure as you children it is the perfect weapon."**_

"_Alright then how do I stop it?"_

"**You will need the help of the warrior of Light,"**

"_**But to keep the balance of power the warrior of Darkness must help as well, get into the shape of a triangle, and share your power with one another,"**_

"**it is an ancient formation used by the three of us before, it will turn your power into solid powder,"**

"_**just focus on what you want the powder to do as it is being cast, and it will do just that."**_

"_But Koji and Kouichi are out cold, and even if I woke them up somehow they wouldn't remember anything."_

"_**Ah you can burn the particles already affecting them, use your fire, destroy the small particles, then once you have one it will go faster to get the last one."**_

"_Anything else I should know?" _

"**You need to get into certain positions that represent your place."**

"_**You will need**_ _**to sit cross legged, eyes closed, your thumbs, middle, and pinky fingers all touching at the tips, your last four fingers facing inward, and both your hands facing forward, this pose represents neutrality," **_

"**but it is essential though to have power so, light will be in the same pose except his hands facing up, this represents a flow of positive energy;"**

"_**and last but not least Darkness, again he will be in the same position, except his hands will be facing down, this is a representation of negative energy and essential, because so much positive energy will be flowing, there must be negative energy, so forming a triangle you will be able to create the powder and as I said earlier it will do what you focus as your goal of course the powder will be sparkley."**_

"_Anything else?"_

"**You'll begin floating."**

"_Alright, one more thing, as you were explaining this to me you knew all about the digital bacteria, have you encountered it before?"_

"_**Some one, a human, he appeared one day, didn't stay long, but before he disappeared he used the same thing on the entire digital world, that was the most recent time that we've used the ancient form of digital magic."**_

"_So it's magic in the form of data, huh?"_

"_**Yes." **_(5)

"_Well I had better go I've got to get started."_

"**See ya." **Then there was a flash of light and Takuya was once again sitting on the ground in the safe house but nothing had changed it was as though time had frozen while he was talking with his spirits.

"Alright let's do this!" he said to himself, and so he got into position and began to meditate starting to float after three minutes, but focusing solely on Koji's mind then after feeling the problem he burned the digital bacteria.

"What in the _world_?" Thomas asked

"Shut-up Thomas." He said opening one eye "I need to keep focused to finish this." Then he closed his eye again

"Fini-" Thomas started to ask but Takuya gave him a look and he went silent, then a few minutes later Koji woke up and moved towards Takuya

"Alright focus on little bacteria in Kouichi's mind, and then when he gets here I'll explain what to do next." Takuya briefly explained

"Am I supposed to get into the same position your in?" Koji asked seeming a bit weirded out about it

"Yes only face your hands up." and so Koji began to get into the odd position Takuya was in, only his hands were facing up, and his aura was white; About five minutes later, Kouichi woke up and walked over to them.

"Hey." Koji greeted his twin

"Hi." Kouichi replied

"Alright, you need to pour your energy into one place so that it can gather into the one place and become solid, once it's solid it will become powder, so long as we keep focused on what we want it to do,-" Takuya started to explain

"And what are we focusing on?" Koji asked

"Getting rid of the bacteria making everyone loose their memories, so anyways the powder should be able to get rid of the digital bacteria, so Koji focus on making positive energy, and Kouichi negative, I'm neutral." Takuya explained

"Am I supposed to be in the same position your in?" Kouichi asked

"Ha, yea I asked the same thing, so sit down." Koji said

"Only face your hands down, and sit over there so we're in a triangle." Takuya said, and so Kouichi sat down, making the three into a triangle, and got into the right position only his hands were facing down, and his aura was black, then as soon he was in the air level to them a black beam and a white beam went towards Takuya, one from each of the twins, and just at the same time two orange beams from Takuya went towards Koji and Kouichi, then to complete the triangle one beam from each of the twins went towards each other, and all of the beams hit the target at the same time, then everything went multicolored as the three colors converged into a kind of sparkly Silver, Black and Orange powder then after one breath of it the three blacked out.(6)

When Koji came to he was happy to have every memory he had before going into the fog only everything was sparkly, though it didn't seem like anything could have happened to him, then it hit him.

"Please tell me this isn't the powder, it'll take forever to get off my jacket, and if it is how am I breathing it?" Then he sat up and found it was indeed the powder, but the problem was it was everywhere, on and under his clothing, not to mention it was about a foot and a half deep.

"Huh, what's going on here?" he heard Tai ask, Koji only worried about the seemingly glued on sparkles, didn't notice that everyone but Takuya was sitting up, this count included the digimon, all of them coated in sparkles, but even so he decided to answer Tai's question.

"It's the result of me Kouichi and Takuya saving your butts." Everyone looked at Koji, "Now I'm going to start looking for Takuya." He said trudging through the foot and a half of powder kicking more up and getting more sparkles attached to him, by the time he had covered about one eight of the room, let's just say he was shinier than a well polished Diamond, and leave it at that, and by that time everyone else had gotten up and joined in, they all just walked around figuring some one was bound to step on him eventually.

"Hello." Came the groggy voice of Takuya and by the look on his face he seemed to have been sleeping the whole time, and not only that but he was hardly sparkly, instead he had a ball of flame around him.

Rika was the first to react to this little detail "W-what _how, HOW?_ The rest of us all look like freaking SPARKLEPIRES!"

"Unlike Koji and Kouichi who could have avoided the sparkles I got smart, and after taking a breath of it I put up a shield to protect me from them, I've honestly never been one for sparkles, and I'm glad for that because I had no idea they would stick." Takuya said smugly, Rika looked murderous at this statement, as did Koji, Matt, and over half the rest of the room, the rest were delighted or didn't care, although Ryo looked embarrassed, probably because he was very sparkly, though he was the next to speak.

"So Rika what was it you said earlier? Sparklepires?" Rika blushed looking a bit embarrassed

"My mom made me read the whole twilight series, and watch the movies, the vampires are sparkly, so their often referred to as sparklepires."

Amiliana then spoke up "I did the same thing had a hard time setting the books down, I even had the mini version, then John finally hid them."

"So is that what he had in his pocket." Gotsumon mused out loud joining in

"What, He had it all along?"

"It appears so." Gotsumon said

"Come on someone here has to like Harry Potter!" J.P. Exclaimed

"We have that in our dimension; it's why Yolei shut herself in her room reading and watching movies for _three months_." Ken said putting heavy emphasis on 'three months'

Yolei blushed "It isn't like you haven't had your fair share of reading on and on never leaving the bed, mister I'm almost done with the first book of the Blegariad give me five minutes' an hour later, and I come over to find you in the first book of the Mallorean."

"Oh I've read Harry Potter!" Jeri spoke up

"I've read the Belgariad and the Mallorean." Thomas said

"Last Dragon Chronicles!" Marcus said enthusiastically

Then Tommy decided to join in "Boxcar Children."

"Land of Elyon." Sora yelled

"American Girl." Mimi yelled, and so the list went on…and on…and on…and the digimon just stood back and watched as everyone kept yelling odd names

But after five minutes of this it was getting way to loud so all of the digimon decided that it was time to quiet them down "QUIET!" they all yelled the one word kept bouncing off the walls until it finally faded away.

"You can be so noise sometimes." Tai's Agumon said

"Yea, and all you were doing was shouting out odd names." Geomon finished

"Geomon, those weren't just names, those were the names of books." Takato said

"Books?" Geomon asked

"Those things I would always read at night."

"Oh I remember that, why didn't you just say it, Takatomon?" Geomon asked

Takato sighed as Goamon spoke "See I told you."

"Why does he call you Takatomon?" Davis asked

"I don't know he just does." Takato answered

"Now with that aside we really should go and start fixing the town, or it's going to take forever and then it'll take us longer to be able to go find T.K., and Patamon." Goamon said

"He's right." Tai said remembering their situation

"So let's get out of here, get the digimon out, and get working." Matt said having momentarily forgotten what had just happened once again remembered his little brother's situation, and once again looked depressed.

Takuya sighed "He's right, the air outside should be safe again, so it's probably best if we start working."

"Before that, I would like to know, how is your ankle ok, I mean it hasn't been that long, I don't even think a day, so how can you be standing perfectly fine?" Thomas asked and everyone, but Koji, Tommy, Joe, and Kari looked at Takuya questioningly, although some of the younger kids didn't understand.

"Well…" Takuya began, Zoe's eyes flashed at the tone of his voice, boy he was in for it now "Well last night me Tommy and Koji thought of something, If water is life and healing, and light brings life as well, then maybe Tommy could use water and Koji could magnify the effect using his light, so Tommy used some water and Koji put light on it and my ankle almost healed but, by the time we got it as healed as it was the two were to tired to keep going, so I asked Joe and Kari to try and it was healed completely."

Zoe was a bit upset they hadn't said anything, but decided to corner the three later, J.P. was thinking about the same thing, while Kouichi was trying to get some of the sparkles clinging to him off, and all of the warrior spirits, human and beast, were laughing their heads of as they saw everyone trying to get the sparkles off.

"Grrrrr, these dang sparkles won't come off!" Kazu yelled in frustration as he tried to pick them off his shirt, he was currently waiting for Guardromon to finish trying to pick sparkles off his circuits, but the only way they would move was to scoot a millimeter around.

"I need to get these to come off, wait water, let's try using water." Guardromon said, everyone eventually agreed, even if it meant going back down into the safehouse

Ten minutes later

Koji was drenched, cold, and still sparkly, not to mention Takuya was _still _hiding in his ball of fire so he couldn't kick up a bunch of sparkles at him.

"Takuya, have I ever told you I hate you?" Koji asked

"Not yet," he answered "but I have a feeling its coming."

"I hate you."

"I knew that was coming."

"What about sending a small electrical charge through your bodies and that might make them come off." Guardromon suggested, and by now all of the warrior spirits had come out of the minds of their hosts just to watch, and though they stayed invisible if you looked hard enough you could tell they were there and they watched as the children desperate to be rid of the sparkles finally decided to try.

Another ten minutes later

Izzy was typing on his computer when Guardromon came up to him getting ready to try and get rid of the sparkles; he shocked him "Ouch! No my computer what did you do to it Guardromon?" Izzy exclaimed that's when the spirits decided to pop out of the state of being invisible.

"AGUNIMON, BURNINGGREYMON ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THEM WANT TO KILL ME?" Takuya yelled as soon as he saw them, and the two spirits just laughed.

"See," Agunimon said "I told you his reaction would be priceless

"Ah well now that we've had our fun," Burninggreymon said "I think you should know how to get rid of the sparkles." Everyone looked at him expectantly "There is no way; you will remain sparkly until they all come off in about two weeks."

By the time Burninggreymon was done speaking, Ranamon was laughing hysterically at the look that most of the children had…horrified.

"Alright we ought to go now; this uses a lot of energy bye for now." Kazemon said

"You can be so annoying." Zephyrmon said to her other half

"That's my job!" Kazemon said as she disappeared into a ball of light going to her human Zephyrmon following her.

"Young fire warrior, you are thinking." Burninggreymon said looking at Takuya as he sat on a shelf he had made in his bubble, everyone looked at Takuya.

Takuya took a few minutes to answer "Something just doesn't sit right about the digital bacteria, and a human; I mean why would a human try and make the entire digital world a memory blank then leave before they were sure they had finished the job." He then looked at the two spirits in front of him "Wait you know something don't you!" he accused them as everyone else looked lost about this matter since they weren't there for the conversation.

"Yes…but we can't tell you yet." Agunimon said

"But why not? If it could possibly help us win this battle-"

"No!" Burninggreymon yelled forcefully "None of you are ready to know the truth, none of you, and some of you may not ever be ready!" he glanced at a specific group

Takuya was beginning to looked frustrated "But-"

"You will find out when the time is right, either from us or some one else." Agunimon said, by now Takuya looked completely lost.

"Ha ha ha, you look like your trying to do math." Burninggreymon said, this only made Takuya's confused expression turn into one of complete agony, Burninggreymon's expression changed as well, it went from playful to serious in two seconds flat "Ah well you ought to get working or you may be to late to save the child of Hope."

"Yea, so we will take our leave." Agunimon said before the two spirits re-entered their host

"That was _helpful _you two, _reeeeeally helpful_." Takuya said his voice almost completely sarcastic.

"Let's just get to work." Tai said sounding a bit miserable due to the fact the sparkles wouldn't be coming off anytime soon, a lot of other digidestined, and digimon were this way as well and decided they might as well get to work and so they all made their way up one way or another to find a clean bright Grand Hall, ok so it wasn't clean, in fact it was a bit dusty, not to mention the rubble that used to be part of the ceiling.

"So the grand hiding place was under the grand hall, there's some irony for you." Matt chuckled figuring it would be easier, and quicker if everyone didn't keep thinking about what had happened just a hour or two ago.

Sora giggled "I thought it was just funny, never thought of ironic."

"You know what else is ironic?" Matt asked "When dad works at a TV station yet he can't figure out how to fix the TV at home." Everyone but Ai, Mako, Suzie, and all the digimon laughed, and after the small amount of cheering up everyone decided to get to work.

"Alright," said Tai looking around at the big group "so Jeri, Leomon and Kouichi, how about you watch the younger kids again, and be group one."

Jeri looked at Kouichi getting a nod of agreement "Ok." They got the younger three and the Nine walked off and stopped at the pile of rubble from the ceiling, and once Kouichi had inspected every nook and cranny of the pile he gave the children permission to play on it, and they immediately got to climbing. (7)

Then Tai began calling again and everyone gave him their full attention, they wanted this done quickly so they could find their missing team member "Alright next, Sora, Biyomon, Ryo Cyberdramon, Kazu, Guardromon, Rika, Ranamon, Takuya, J.P., Zoe, Tommy, Keenan, and Falcomon, I would like you to please go in a group and look for materials to re-build the city, you'll be group two, and Keenan you will be the leader of the group, come and a D-Terminal." Keenan walked over to him and got a D-Terminal, the fourteen then began to get moving out of the grand hall, Keenan leading and pretty much dragging them along with his almost Ninja like skills taking charge.

And once they were gone Tai assigned the next two groups "Ken, Wormmon, Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armodilomon, Takato, Gulimon, Henry, Teriormon, Marcus, and Agumon I want you to start building in a few minutes as group three, Davis you're leader, just don't leave until I assign the next group, now Mimi, Palmon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Mickey, Megumi, Black and White Pawnchessmon, Amiliana, and Gotsumon, you are group four, Amiliana you're leader, and I would like you to help group three until the time that the first building is complete, then you will design the inside." The combined group nodded and began walking out of the grand hall

"Me and Tai will stay here and watch the radar for any enemies." Izzy said as Tai typed out the message on his D-Terminal putting the message so everyone knew it, Izzy's D-Terminal went off so he opened it to make it stop, he sighed when he saw the message "Tai I think I'm going to type the messages."

"Alright," Tai said as he deleted the message with very poor spelling "now group six will be made up of Matt, Gabumon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Koji, Kristy, and Biyomon, you will be on standby just in case something happens, like if someone gets hurt then you will go get them so they can be taken care of, and be called group six, you will each have a D- Terminal, and you have no leader you are simply a group." Tai said giving Kristy a D-Terminal still needing one for Koji.

"Uh Tai," Izzy said "I'm cleaned out of D-Terminals." Izzy said, then Joe handed Tai a D-Terminal

"I always have an extra."

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Tai said as Izzy finished typing in the newest message "Alright and now for group seven, so Joe, Gomamon, Kari, Gatomon, Thomas, and Goamon, you will be medical, taking care of the digimon, and anyone who gets hurt, Joe and Thomas both of you lead, Kari you help Joe with anything serious, and then assist them in any other way needed." Kari nodded

And so then the three moved to a spot to set up a spot, Matt, Gabumon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Koji, Kristy, and Biyomon, all did the same sitting in a place where they could sit comfortably watching their D-Terminals, listening for beeping, Tai and Izzy then sat in the middle of the room, watching the screen staring, looking for any hint of danger, Izzy all the time moving the world map back and forth looking and every time he saw the dark region through it he saw dots slowly moving across it, and he knew that those dots represented the group that had taken T.K., it made him feel helpless as they moved away, farther, farther, until the dots disappeared into the capitol city around eight at night, gone and impossible to track, invisible, disappeared, as if wiped off the face of the digital world, as though there was no hope left, as if T.K. was gone forever, but then all the fun they had had together suddenly crossed his mind, and he decided not loose hope, not yet, not until there was solid proof that there was no hope left, but he didn't want proof of no hope, and he didn't want Matt to be destroyed, and so like T.K.'s crest he kept hope alive, and thought about how to rescue him, they would get them back, he wouldn't leave them forever, he was coming back.

Lilithmon was very pleased, her servant had finally managed to do something useful, she had captured one of the special children, the child of light, and also had 1/5th of the ancient knowledge, well as soon as her new toys came that is.

"My Lady," said Crusadermon with a low bow only seconds after she had thought about what she would do "I have brought him."

"Him? What do you mean him, I wanted the child of Light as well, allowing her to live jeopardizes all of my plans! I thought you could do one thing right, but apparently not! I thought that I could trust you with this mission, but I guess I'm going to have to do it myself, and maybe I can try and get rid of the warrior of light while I'm at it!" Lilithmon yelled

"I'm sorry, but perhaps you should try and extract some information from him." Crusadermon said cautiously

"Fine I guess your right; I may be able to get information on the children of light." Lilithmon admitted "Where is he?"

"In the deepest cell of the prison, do you want to go or should I go get him?" Crusadermon asked

"I'll go." Lilithmon said standing off her throne then walking down a staircase behind her seat "I have a plan."

The sparkly Digidestined were starting to come back into the newly fixed grand hall, the digimon of Flowerstrel were nice enough to make them all a large meal, made up of soup, veggies, fruits, and meat apples.

"Hey guys look meat apples." J.P. said

"Goodness it makes me think of one of the only times we actually got to enjoy a meal." Zoe said

"The meal was fine but what happened afterward wasn't fun at all." Tommy said sounding really guilty

"Tommy." Koji sighed

"It wasn't your fault." Takuya finished

"It wasn't something you could control." Said J.P., Kouichi and everyone else just stood back and watched, Kouichi hadn't ever heard the story and everyone else had no idea what they were talking about

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Davis asked (8)

Takuya looked at Tommy and got a nod. "We had just reunited, and entered the Forest Kingdom; we decided to set up camp for the night in the TV Forest. Zoe found some meat apples and half the group searched for more while the rest of us looked for firewood. Later, we built a fire and roasted the meat apples. I began to wonder why, when all five of us had our Spirits, we were unable to defeat Grumblemon. I asked Bokomon to check his book for anything called a "Beast Spirit" and, with some help from Neemon, he found a hidden page. With it we learned that there are two forms for each spirit, Human and Beast, but we were still unsure of how to find our beast spirits. Suddenly, a cloud passed over the moon, darkening the area. The tree trunks around us began to glow and we found that there were TVs in the trunks, allowing us to look into the human world. In one of the tree trunks, Tommy saw his mother. The moon appeared again and the images faded. Tommy began to cry, missing his mother. So to cheer Tommy up, I gave him a hot dog flavored meat apple and J.P. did some magic. Tommy briefly left the group to get another meat apple from the fire and Bakumon appeared and used Nightmare Syndrome on him." Takuya stopped

By now everyone had sat down at the newly made table, and with food on the ends of their forks they listened as Koji began again "The rest of us went to sleep while J.P. and Takuya stayed up and talked. Takuya said he missed his younger brother, Shinya, and Tommy reminds him of the kiddo. Takuya sensed that something was wrong and he and J.P. looked around to find the source. I had yet to fall asleep, wondering about the cryptic messages I had received from the voice from my D-Tector when I heard Tommy sobbing in his sleep, it also woke Zoe. Tommy had a nightmare about all of us keeping him from seeing his mother, and when he woke up, he fell into a trance and became angry at everyone." Koji then stopped and Zoe took over

"He spirit evolved into Kumamon and began to attack us. J.P. said that we should spirit evolve to fight Tommy, but we disagreed, so we remained in our human forms and continued to evade Tommy. Koji and Takuya both noticed something moving around the area and Koji spirit evolved into Lobomon. J.P. became irritated with Koji for spirit evolving, but I pointed out that Koji must have a good reason. Takuya then spotted Bakumon again and spirit evolved into Agunimon to attack him." She then stopped "Tommy do you want to finish?" Tommy shook his head, so J.P. took it up

"Bakumon attempted to use Nightmare Syndrome against Agunimon, but Takuya managed to shake off the nightmare. Knowing that Tommy must be going through the same thing, Agunimon tried to reason with him and then attacked Bakumon and purified him. Tommy returned to his human form without any memory of attacking us, and then Koji disappeared during the night." J.P. said sounding a bit irritated about Koji leaving

"Hey I found my beast spirit." Koji defended

"Only after you got knocked out!" Zoe yelled

"Hmm sound like someone we know?" Tai asked Matt

"No idea." Matt said whistling the most obvious tune

"So what's the story here?" Takato asked

"Mr. Matt decided that he didn't like us anymore…" Tai started

"Not true I was just confused!" Matt said shooting Tai's statement out of the sky

"Hence the three months you disappeared for?" Tai asked him

"Oh come on, Sora disappeared to." Matt attacked Tai's girlfriend

"Well at least she helped us once in a while, especially when you and Joe were being worked like slaves just to pay for a meal."

"Ohhh there's something to tell Jun, then maybe I can make her have sympathy on you and be more fan girl." Davis cut in, Matt stopped

"You wouldn't…would you?" Matt asked the look on his face priceless; Ken then pulled out his phone and took a picture of him, then started to video

"So long as you don't get married, you bet I will." Davis said an evil glint in his eye as he watched him

"Hey Davis look at this!" Ken said excitedly Davis leaned over and began to laugh after two minutes

"We should put that on YouTube!" he said laughing his head off

"I wonder if I still have internet here." Ken said checking "Yes! I posted it! Plus there are plenty of people that look at my videos, at least a thousand." Then he showed it to them, it was a video of Matt's horrified face as it got more horrified, not to mention his hair didn't have all the hair gel it usually had.

"Are you two trying to ruin my career?" Matt asked

"Maybe…" Ken began

"Yep!" Davis finished smiling

"But anyways," Tai began "You still disappeared for three months, and before you left you attacked me!"

"If you're talking about friends attacking friends, Thomas here has plenty of experience." Marcus said

"Hey I was blackmailed!" Thomas

"How so?"

"Ohhh that's right, you left after we defeated that well I honestly don't know what it was, but anyways Kurata had blackmailed me using my little sister Relina, she was born with a rare disease and Kurata wanted me to be his little pet so he would treat her, of course that meant turning her into a bio-hybrid, I was immediately against it, but he had a trump card, in her necklace was an explosive so I could no more refuse then I had cared for my father,-"

"What do you mean 'no more refuse then you cared for your father?'" Kari asked wondering what brought on such a comparison

"It used to be I didn't care, I do now that he actually fights battles instead of bending to the will of others, like when Relina was born, he wouldn't even fight when Grandmother said he was to start looking for someone for me to marry just to carry on the Norstein bloodline, I was five," Everyone looked at him "well anyways I had to be a good little traitor so they would start the operation and take off the necklace."

"Rika started out cold and rude." Henry butted in, Rika sighed here it comes

"She and Ranamon were always ignoring us." Takato said

"Wanted to blast me to oblivion on sight." Ryo said

"Why?" asked Yoshi

"Because she's the queen of the card game, I'm the only person ever to beat her."

"And she was also rebelling against her mom all the time." Henry said

"Oh come on some of the dresses she forced me into were absolutely horrible, all the pink and the bows." She said making everyone laugh

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Woodmon said "But you really should go to bed, it's 1:00 a.m., look at the younger ones they are out cold." They all looked to find the digimon three-fourths asleep, Suzie, Tommy, and Mako had fallen asleep faces in their food, the mashed potatoes muffling Tommy's crying, and Ai had managed to push her food out of the way before collapsing onto the table, it made them feel guilty.

"Off to bed we go." Marcus said

"And no parties tonight!" Woodmon yelled after them

"Yes Woodmon." The digidestined that were awake said sighing, and then they all grabbed their now sleeping digimon partners or younger sibling or younger sibling like team mate.

"Good, now off to bed." So they all went to bed going to and through the newly refurbished palace, they figured it would be another night or two so they worked on the castle and got about ten houses done, then they all collapsed into bed, after putting down whoever they were carrying that is, then in the morning everyone got beck to the spot they were at and by the end of the day they had made remarkable progress there was only half a house to do, but the digimon said they could finish on their own, and Woodmon had become Cherrymon again, and he took them to an ancient circle that would amplify his power, and though some of them had a hard time fitting they made it on ok.

"Now, I had a talk with the other sixteen protectors of the digital world, your next destination is Celestia, there is a surprise, and some answers, I will be giving you supplies that you need, once I have transported you, it should only be a one day journey there, less if you keep a good pace."

"Where exactly are you transporting us to?" Tai asked

"A bit away from the border between The Sector of Serenity, and the Rocky Region." And so after getting supplies such as food, rope, tents, matches, more medical supplies for Joe and a large kit for Thomas, he got ready to use what power he could to send them towards their next destination: Celestia

Bye Cherrymon!" I hope your city does well, and stays safe!" Suzie yelled from her brother's shoulders then they disappeared.

When Suzie came to, she found only the Koji boy, his twin Kouichi, and her herself had woken up, then she noticed her brother only three feet away from her.

She went over and shook him "Henwee wake up." Kouichi saw her and walked over

"Suzie, let them sleep, and in the mean time how about we play a game." Kouichi said knowing just how make her happy; Koji was now there as well.

"Is this really the place for games?" he asked coldly, poor Suzie didn't like how she could feel the coldness emanating off of him and began to cry.

_Who is the human that made the Digital Bacteria? Will he reveal himself? Will they find T.K. in time or will he be lost to them forever? What could Lilithmon's plans be? What is the secret that the warrior spirits won't tell them? What is Kouichi's game? And will Koji be able to make a friend in Suzie? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_

Alright one thing I noticed was that I hadn't been really including the digimon; they've been invisible so I hope I got them back in there enough, same with Lilithmon.

Oh and if you can guess who the human is I'll give you a virtual cookie.

1. Not true, don't know how those things really work, just had to have an explanation.

2. Of course Takuya didn't realize he sounded like that.

3. No this does not make him Katara

4. Refer to first one

5. Okay so it isn't Koji, Takuya, and Kouichi able to just do magic, no as my sis and I discussed, the world would go BOOM if Takuya could use magic, instead the spirits use the magic through the kids.

6. Alright something me and my sister talked about, was that the sparkly powder made them seem like Winx girls, so because I was loopy (It was at least midnight) I said I should give them wings next (I won't really) but then we went on about other stuff.

7. The pile of rubble was a good eight feet tall.

8. I know I make him sound like he has no tact, but he doesn't.


	10. You're My Friend

I don't own Digimon or anything associated with it I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them.

Chapter 10

You're My Friend

"I forgive you."

Leomon

* * *

Koji was starting to feel guilty(1), Suzie had been crying for a whole minute…and he felt guilty, not to mention he had just managed to piss his twin off, and as he was almost impossible to even make upset, he now felt like the big bad guy, "N-no don't cry, I-I didn't mean it." He said, Suzie didn't hear him and kept crying, Koji stood their until he finally couldn't take it anymore and walked away unsure of what to do to make the girl stop crying, as his twin kept trying to get her to stop.

"Suzie, do you want to play the game or not?" Kouichi finally asked using the 'if you don't decide now we don't play' card, she stopped at once.

"Game?" she asked.

"Yea, do you want to hear the rules?" Kouichi asked her

"Yea!" Suzie said enthusiastically

"Alright, so there are four parts, the first part is getting all the tents and cooking things we need, okay?" Kouichi asked

"Do I just take them out of the bags?" Suzie asked

"Yes."

"Yay!" Suzie cheered "Let's start!"

"Wait there's one more thing you need to know, you need to choose a spot to put all the things you gather and I'll choose another spot, then when we are all done we'll see who collected more." Kouichi said and after that Suzie was off as fast as her little legs could carry her, she started with the closest person to her collection spot, who happened to be none other than Tai whom she accidentally stepped on. She soon got the tent, the cooking utensils, and any food there was from his backpack, then she moved on getting things from Takato, Kari, Matt, Izzy, Henry, Ryo, Thomas, Keenan, and several others, luckily most of them had landed face down. Of course then there was the odd occurrence, where Kouichi's pile grew smaller, and Suzie's mysteriously grew bigger…Odd? Not really, Koji was feeling bad about making Suzie cry so he worked to help her win.

* * *

"So," Kouichi started. "I'm assuming you're behind the mysterious magic going on." He had just caught Koji taking a sleeping bag from his pile.

"You caught me…" Koji said

"Well you better get going if you want Suzie to win." Kouichi said walking away like nothing had happened. And then about thirty minutes later, Koji secretly watched as they counted, Suzie had won the first part by three items.

Koji then strolled into the clearing casually, acting as though he had just taken a walk. "Hi." He said, this made Suzie begin to like him, and figure she could try and make friends with him.

"Yay you came back!" She said. Koji looked at her strangely, before finally shrugging, and ignoring the fact that she had been cry because of him just an hour ago, yet she seemed to be trying to make a new big brother...

"Ya I'm back...Woo hoo..." He said being as enthusiastic as his inner self (Yes he has an inner self called his subconscious and his dignity combined...) stopping him going any more. The bunches of mental barriers he had made over the years didn't help...

Well…After five minutes, Suzie had somehow done the impossible. She had _**shattered, powdered, and downright destroyed**_ his mental barriers to the point it would take him _months_ to repair them. By the time the game was over (And Kouichi had won 3/1) Koji was uncharacteristically happy. After a little Amiliana woke up, Joe woke up an hour later. Then about ten minutes later, Agumon, Agumon, Tai, Marcus, Geomon, Veemon, Takato, Takuya, and Davis instantly sprung up when they smelled yummy dinner being cooked. And after a while everyone else _finally_ woke up.

* * *

Tai was sitting by Kouichi, almost everyone in the group had finally warmed up to him so it was ok. But then there were the few...Cody, very slightly Yolei also slightly, and then Kari...Kari didn't-no _wouldn't_ give the boy the light of day. He could probably be dying and sadly Tai could very well see her walking away. "Hey Kouichi." Kouichi's head turned. "Would you be willing to maybe go and do a chore with my sister?"

"Uhh I don't know how good an idea that is...She doesn't seem to like me much..."

"Exactly, I'm hoping you can talk and help her understand that you're ok. The only reason she doesn't like you is because of your element. Our group had some bad experiences with darkness. But in the end we prevailed. Of course there were about a million other digidestined helping us!" Kouichi stared at him wide eyed.

"There are that many of you?" He asked. If all of them had come no one else would've been needed, and well...The digital world would be saved already.

"Yea, I was surprised when I found out how many of us there really are around the world. Of course the language barrier makes it a bit harder to communicate, but Izzy can smash right through that. So you willing to go with her?"

"A-alright..." Kouichi agreed.

"Kari!" Tai yelped as Kari was around the other fire. Kari stood and trotted over.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need you and Kouichi to go and find some more firewood." Tai answered.

"Can't I go with Ken- I'll even go with Davis!" She said hopefully.

"No. You're going with Kouichi, and if you have a problem, then you obviously can't put aside your differences, and aren't suited for this mission." Tai said. He was going to get Kari to agree even if it meant becoming the big mean brother. One day she might have no other choice than to work with Kouichi, and if she couldn't work with him then something might happen to her. In the end he was doing it for her own good, besides Kouichi wasn't bad once you got to know him. Takuya had explained some of their travels, and had ended up spilling everything.

"Fine. I'll go with him..." She said reluctantly.

"Good. We're going to need enough to last the night." Tai said as they walked away. Everyone just stared at him wide eyed, they knew him enough already to tell that they should be surprised about Tai's behavior. And Koji became his old and scowly self...

"Blackmailing her? Really?" Matt finally asked. Tai decided to explain after Kari couldn't hear them.

* * *

Kari and Kouichi had been walking for a few minutes until Kari stopped. Kouichi stopped with her.

"Tai put you up to this didn't he?" She asked.

"Not exactly...He asked me if I would do a chore with you. I didn't exactly think it was such a good idea because of how much you seem to avoid me, but...Well that was exactly his point. He was hoping I could maybe help you understand that I'm on your side. Even if my element is darkness, I don't want to hurt anyone. Of course threaten my twin and you're in for it."

"How can darkness be an ally?! All it does is bring pain and fear! How is it possible to know that you aren't really evil?! That you aren't really-" She froze. A barely visible white flame lightly flickered in his blue eyes.

"Because once I was on the other side of the battlefield." She stared into his honest eyes. "Koji and I were separated when we were young, and never knew each other even existed, Koji had thought that mom was dead, but in truth she was working herself sick to support both me and herself. Then grandmother before she died told me about Koji, and I went to find him I watched from a distance, I didn't know what to do or say. Every time I tried to say something it never came out. I finally decided to just give it a shot, The worst he could do was flat out ignore me, that was the day that Zoe, Takuya, J.P., Tommy, and Koji were called to the Digital world. Koji was on an elevator, and Takuya had somehow dived in but I missed by just a second, so I took the stairs. But I tripped and woke up in front of the tainted Cherubimon He took advantage of my thoughts and situation, and placed the tainted spirits of Darkness in my possession, I was instantly taken over. But in the end Koji and Takuya were able to save me." Kari stared for a long time. _'She's re-thinking her decision about me...' _Kouichi thought.

"How do I know you won't just turn on us?" She finally asked.

"Though the line is sometimes blurred, so long as I don't allow myself to be consumed by my power I promise you, I can and will do nothing to hurt our efforts." Kari sighed, half in relief, and half in resignation.

"I believe what you say. And I admit that if Tai likes you, and sent us off together to do this chore, then you can't even be half bad. He's more overprotective of me than a hen over her egg and chick...Just don't tell him I said that." Kouichi chuckled.

"Perhaps we should get some firewood now."

"Yea we should."

* * *

Impmon sighed. He really wanted to apologize to Leomon, but he didn't know how. He just wished, that maybe he wouldn't be forgiven and then that would punish him enough, but...Then he wanted to be forgiven so he could still live with himself. But sometimes life just doesn't go that way, and things just go bad. Sometimes life just sucked that way. Even so Impmon was going to try and talk with Leomon, and if he happened to get grinded into digital bits then he saw it as serving him right.

"Uhhh Leomon?" Impmon squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Could we...Uhhh talk for a few minutes?" Impmon asked.

"Alright." Leomon said getting up. They walked out of the small clearing and into the nearby bushes.

"I'm...I'm sorry about what I did..." Leomon looked at him.

"I forgive you."

"Really? That quick?" Impmon asked.

"Yes, if Jeri is holding no grudge I see no reason to. Just don't do it again because if you do I won't be so forgiving."

"It's a deal!" Impmon said cheerfully. They left the bushes and went to sit back down with their partners.

* * *

Kari entered the clearing with a bundle of firewood in her arms, Kouichi right behind her.

"You're back. I was just about to go looking for you two." Tai said. And indeed he had been about to go look. Koji, Matt, Joe, and himself. Kari put the fire wood down between the two fires, Kouichi also doing so. Then they sat down in the spots they had been in before. Everyone else kept their conversations going.

"So how'd it go?" Tai asked Kouichi

"It went well..." Kouichi answered. Tai backed off being content with "Well".

Takuya yawned right beside Kouichi. "Well I'm going to bed…"

"Good night." Tommy said knowing that at the moment he was the only one of their group that would be able to say it without evil laughing. Takuya entered the tent him Koji, J.P., Tommy, and Kouichi would be sharing.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling I should be sleeping with one eye open tonight?" Takuya asked himself getting into his sleeping bag.

* * *

Koji fingered a pouch of the sparkly powder from back in Flowerstrel.

"Revenge shall be sweet..." Koji said an evil gleam in his eye.

* * *

Once again Tommy was having that dream, and had it always been the same it wouldn't have bothered him, but the dream had been warping into something much scarier

Flashback into Tommy's dream...

_Tommy's ankles and wrists are chained and his friends are all in the crater like hole with glass over the top, only this time when the water begins filling it in the water doesn't freeze, and he watches as everyone is drowning, Takuya is the first to go because of his element, and the fire digimon also faint, there was no way out everyone, gone, everyone but him ._

End Flashback into Tommy's dream.

The next morning...

* * *

Takuya squealed humiliatingly like a girl, lightly kicking Koji in the arm for the sparkly powder that was now down his shirt and all over his clothes.

"You totally deserved that..." J.P. said.

"And here I thought that you were the oldest of us and would be the one not out for revenge." Takuya said as Koji grabbed him making him loose his balance and fall.

"That's for kicking me." Koji said still half asleep.

Takuya got him back for it. By the time the two were done getting back at each other the tent was knocked down, and everyone inside was stuck there listening the Koji and Takuya go at it until they were free. ("Bandana head." "Tactless." "Cold meany." "Idiot that I have no idea how you became the leader of our group." "Cold hearted meany that I have no idea how I became friends with in the first place." "Childish idiot." "Wait you finally admit I'm leader?" "Crap...")

* * *

Once they had managed to get the boys out of their tent they packed up camp and started moving. Izzy kept his map up and guided them until they saw a wall made out of white stone blocks. And as for the rest of the city it was on an island inside of the wall. And in the distance there was a figure, then over time as they approached over the bridge to the city there were two more. One was tiny, the next a bit bigger, and then one human sized figure...

* * *

_Who is waiting for them? What secrets will be revealed in Celestia? Will their list of questions get longer or shorter? And will they be able to save T.K.? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_

* * *

1. I actually published a story about Koji babysitting some little cousins.

Oi-vey that chapter took FOREVER! I'm sorry about that. I just got inspiration to write it a couple weeks ago, then got writers block on it again, but after I finished the previous chapter of The Rookie 12+6 it became a lot easier, anyways I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Review if you would like!


End file.
